When The Rain Drops
by FireZombie
Summary: Dean has a twin sister, but what happen's when the demon that killed Mary takes Rain? Would they ever find her and will she be the same? Another sis fic! U no like, U no read! K for future chapters. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN THE RAIN DROPS**

Five year old Dean and his twin sister Rain are sitting on the couch, enjoying a little late night TV. John comes into the room with six month old Sammy sleeping in his arms. He looks over at his two children who should be in bed.

"And what are you two doing up?" John said as he sat down in between the twins. Dean looks up at his father and smiles.

"Raindrop had a bad dream. She wanted me to sit here with her for a while."

"Don't be mad daddy. We weren't here for long." His daughter said to him. John just smiled at how well Dean looks after his sister, even at this age he could see Dean's need to protect her as well as Sam.

"It's ok I'm not mad, but it's late. You two should get some sleep." The two siblings looked at each other and it almost seemed like they were talking without talking. After a moment or two they looked at their father.

"Good night dad." Dean said as he hugged his father. "Good night Sammy." He said as he kissed his baby brother's head. He waited for his sister to say good night and they headed to the room they shared. John sat there for another hour before heading upstairs himself. He placed Sam in his crib and went to check on his other kids. They were sound asleep in their room. He smiled at how good his life was as he went to his room for a good nights sleep.

3:30 am

Mary woke up to the sound of her baby crying. She thought that he was hungry and went to feed him. As she got to his nursery, she saw, who she thought was her husband, standing over the baby.

"John, is he hungry?" She asked, but was answered with a shush. "Ok." She was about to go back to bed when she heard the TV on downstairs. When she got to the bottom she realized that John was there, asleep in his favorite arm chair. "Oh my god!" She said as she ran back up to the nursery. Mary opened the door and came face to face with something she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams. All she could do was scream.

John was awakened by his wifes screams and he ran up the stairs and to his son's nursery where the scream came. He went in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. There in his crib lay his baby boy.

"Daddy?" John turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"What is it son?"

"Is Rain with you?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"What? She's not in the room?" John started to get scared. He figured the scream was just a dream and he was about to go look for his little girl when he felt something hit his hand. John slowly raised his head to look at the ceiling and that when he saw her. His wife, pinned to the ceiling, her stomach sliced open. That's when he realized that his six year old son was still in the room. He looked over at Dean who had hit eyes on his mother face. A face that was twisted in pain and misery. Before they knew it, the ceiling behind Mary erupted in flames. Without hesatation, John grabbed Sam from his crib and handed him off to Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" John ordered.

"But Rain..?"

"I'll find her. Go Dean, Go!" Dean took off down the stairs with Sammy in hand. He made it out the front door and across the street just in time to see his father exit the house without his sister. John went over to where his son was standing and took the baby from him.

"Rain?" Dean asked almost pleading with his father.

"Dean...I don't...She wasn't in there. She' just gone." John couldn't even look at his son. He sat on the hood of his 67 Impala and watched as the firefighters faught to control the blaze, his mind never wondering from the thought of his missing daughter. Dean hasn't stopped crying and Sam fell asleep. One of the firemen came over and began talking to John. "Did you find her?" He asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Sir I'm sorry, but we only found one body. There was no little girl in that house."

"If she's not there, then where the hell is she?"

"I don't know sir, but we'll find her." When he finished, the man walked away. John didn't know what to tell Dean. He knew that Dean knew his sister was gone. They had a weid connection. Something John or anyone else would never understand. Even when they were as young as three, they would do things that seemed impossible. John knew his children spoke with each other with out words. He remembered a time just a couple months ago. They had broken a window while playing and were being punished. They had to sit in seprate rooms for a half hour. When ever John walked past either room, he heard them laugh and he knew they were talking to one another. Dean loved his sister so much and always looked after her. To find out that she was gone would tear the boy apart, but what could John do? He told his son that his sister was gone in a way that he would understand. Dean cried for hours that night, mouring not only the loss of his mother, but his sister as well. That night John swore that he would track down the thing that killed Mary. he knew whatever it was it had something to do with his daughters disapperence and he wouldn't rest until he found and killed it. He just hoped that he found his little Raindrop along the way.

A/N Again I don't own Sam, Dean, John, the Impala, or anything else to do with 'Supernatural.' I do own Rain. She's min, all mine. Enjoy and review! Good, bad, ugly I don't mind. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T SUE ME! I STILL OWN RAIN!

**Chapter 2**

**20 years later Stanford**

Twenty five year old Dean drove all night to get his brother at Stanford. The night before he had recieved a call from his father. A call he couldn't quite make out. John had been missing ever since he went on his last 'hunting trip.' Dean thought it would be a good idea to get the aid of his brother for this one. He made it to Stanford in a good amount of time, being the speed demon his is and all. He found out exactly which apartment belonged to Sam and rather than knock like normal people, he decided breaking and entering would be more fitting. He managed to get one of the windows opened and climbed inside. Upon entering he had bumped into a small table, knocking over a lamp. (Nimble like a fox! That's Dean for ya!) He knew that the noise would wake someone up and he still didn't know who shared the apartment with his younger brother. As he walked through the living room he was attacked from behind. He fought with whom ever this was until he pinned him to the floor. Of course he knew it was Sam, but it was fun just to beat him!

"Woah easy tiger!" Dean said as he held his brother on the ground.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at him in shock.

"Who else. Getting a little rusty there kiddo." He said with a grin. Just as he finished Sam had kicked him over and now it was Sam who had the upper hand. "Maybe not. Get off me." Dean said. Sam helped his brother up just in time to see a blonde haired girl enter the room and turn on the lights.

"Everything ok Sam?" She asked.

"Jess. Yea everythings fine." Sam said looking over at his girlfriend. Dean was pretty much drooling on himself. Here was a beautiful half naked girl that he couldn't have. 'Damn it!' he thought. "Jess this is Dean, Dean, Jess." Sam did the introductions.

"Your brother Dean?"

"The one and only. I love the smurfs." He said refuring to her shirt.

"Let me go put something on." She left the room and Dean turned to his brother.

"Dude she's hot! How did YOU get a girl like THAT?" He asked wide eyes.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"Getting to the point. Well in that case, dad's missing."

"So. He's been missing before." Sam said as if he didn't care.

"No Sam, you misunderstood, dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam went silent at what his brother had just said.

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I need you help to find him."

"No you don't. I know full well you can do this on your own." Sam said as he sat down. (Wow it's taking Jessica a long time to get dressed isn't it? Maybe she fell in the toilet!)

"Maybe I can, but I don't want to." Dean said looking into his little brothers eyes. Sam knew something was wrong with this.

"What is it Dean? Is there something other than dad?" Dean didn't know how to answer,so he gave Sam his phone and told him to listen. Sam put the phone to his ear and listened to the message.

Dean Winchester...I'm looking...Dean...I know...Rain is...alive...need help...demon...hurry.

Sam handed the phone back to Dean. "So you think she's alive?"

"Honestly yes. It's weird Sam, like I can feel her or something."

"Well." After a long pause. "I'll come with you, but only until we find her or dad."

"Deal. Go pack I'll meet you in the car." With that Dean left the house.

FF to in the car

"So where are we going?" Sam asked taking out his lap top.

"Florida. The area code is from Miami. So the way I see it that's our best shot." Dean answered as he put in his Matellica tape. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean noticed, "What Sammy?"

"The greatest hits of mullet rock! And it's Sam. Sammy's a chubby twelve year old."

"Whatever dude." They drove in silence until they reached Miami. I think it's mainly because Sam fell asleep. (Anyone else notice that they drove to Miami REAL quick? I mean damn! I know it's not possible for them to drive that far that fast, but I like Miami so I win:) They pulled into a motel and began doing research on the call that Dean recieved.

"Ok. We got nothing." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"It was just one phone call. What did you expect? To get here and have her just come knock on the door saying 'Hey guys I'm alive, your long lost sister.' That's not the way things work." Sam said.

"Well I don't know. How do we follow thi..." Dean was cut off by a knock at the door. Sam took a quick glance at Dean.

"There's no way." Dean got up and went to the door. When he opened it, there facing up at him, was a girl that looked alot like him. He didn't know what to do. Dean just stood there, speechless.

"I...um..I mean um...are you um." She studdered stareing at this man that looked so much like her. Dean couldn't speak. Sam joined him at the door and was just as shocked as Dean.

"Rain?" Sam asked as soon as he was able to speak. The girl looked at both men and nodded. Dean couldn't help himself, he took the girl into his arms and never wanted to let her go. She didn't know how to react to this gesture so she did nothing.

"Rain it's me. Dean." Rain looked at Dean, then at Sam, then back at Dean.

"He said that I had to come here. I had to meet you." She said. Both brother's looked at each other and then at the girl that stood before them.

"Who told you to come here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I got a message that I had to meet two guys here and to give you this." She held up a enevelope. Sam took it from her and opened it. Inside was a picture of a family. Not just any family, but their family.

"Dean." Sam got his brothers attation and they both looked at the picture. "Where did you..." Sam looked up to find that their sister was gone. "Dean she's gone." Dean quickly picked his head up and looked around.

"Where did she go so quick?" Dean asked his just as confused brother. Sam looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes. He hasn't seen his sister in twenty years, ever since their mother was killed. Then all of a sudden, there she was, standing right in front of him. All this time Dean thought she was dead, but now. He knew she was alive and he wouldn't rest until he found her and had her by his side.

"Dean, you alright man?" Sam asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean nodded and walked back into the room. "Wait! Dean aren't we going to try and find her?"

"Not yet."

"What? Why? I mean she was right here and your just going to let her go?"

"It's not that simple Sam."

"Wanna explain that then." Sam sat down across the table from his brother, locking eyes.

"She didn't even know who I was Sam." Sam knew Dean was hurt by that. I mean how could she. She was only five when she was taken and Dean has changed ALOT over the past twenty years. Sam would have been suprised if she DID know who he was. "I knew she wouldn't know you. You were just a baby, but me. I mean we spent everyday together. It was like we were joined at the hip."

"Dean, it's been a long time."

"I know, but still. It hurts Sammy." Dean placed his head in his hands and stayed like that. Sam didn't know what to do to help his big brother. He never met his older sister. Hell he was only six months old. There was no way he would remember her.

"We're going to find her Dean and we WILL bring her home. I'll be with you the entire time man. We won't stop till she's with us again." Dean looked up at his baby brother with tears in his eyes. He knew that Sam would stay be him no matter what. all Dean was focused on now, was Rain.

"Ok. So now how do we go about finding her?" Dean finally said.

"You can find her Dean."

"Ok?"

"When you were younger, dad told me stories on how you two would talk without talking as he put it. I mean your twins."

"Point being what Sammy?" Dean was really lost on what his brother was trying to tell him. (Really not the shrpest tool is he? But damn he's hot!)

"Twins have a connection. A connection that normal siblings don't have. You and Rain are connected. Reach out for her Dean. I'm sure you can find her like that." Dean look at Sam like he was crazy. "What? You have a better idea? This could work Dean."

"Fine. I'll try. How do I do it?" Sam shook his head in amazement.

"Focus man. Think about talking to her. You can do this." Dean closed his eyes and focused all his energy on talking to his sister. For a good hour he sat like that. Poor Sam was bored shitless. That is untill Dean's eyes shot open and he jumped up. Sam looked at his brother from his new seat on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's go. I know where she is." Dean said as he headed for the door. Sam quickly followed.

"No offence, but it took you long enough." Sam said from the passenger seat. Dean looked over at him and raised his brow. "What?"

"That wasn't her."

"What?"

"The girl at the motel wasn't her. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't Rain."

"And you know this how?"

"Rain told me. She remembers us Sam. You when you were a baby, mom, dad, what happened that night. Everything." Dean said as he stepped on the gas. "She's scared Sam and different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I can't explain it. It was like she was't human, but she was. I don't know. Maybe there was a demon with her and that's what I felt, but it was strange."

"Yea. So where are we headed?"

"There's a house at the edge of a river. That's where she is."

"And you know exactly where it is?" Sam asked as he attempted to turn on the radio. Dean slapped his hand away.

"Don't think so Sammy. Yes I know where it is. She sent me like a mental map or something." Sam looked at Dean in shock.

"This is a little easy don't you think?"

"I don't care how easy it is. All I care about is getting my sister back and I'm willing to walk right into a trap to do it." Sam was shocked at how much Dean was willing to risk to get Rain back. He knew how much Dean loved her. Him, on the other hand never knew her. Sam didn't know how to feel, but he did know that he wanted to save her. They arrived at this house shortly after dark. Both men got out of the car and went to the trunk. They grabbed whatever weapons they could and walked to the front door.

"Do we knock?" Sam asked as he firmly held his shot gun. (Loaded with real bullets, not rocksalt.) Dean looked aound and then at Sam. "What is it?"

"No here. We have to go around back."

"Your talking to her aren't you?" Sam knew just by the look in Dean's eyes that that's exactly what he was doing. They went around the house and came to a small shed.

"There." Dean pointed to the shed and went straigh to it.

"A little small don't you think?" Sam got no response, so he just followed Dean. Inside the shed there was a set of stairs.

"Why is this not shocking in the least?" Dean asked um I think himself. Samshook his head as the decended the stairs. At the bottom was a door. (Yes one. Not two or three or four, but one.) They carefully opened the door enough for Dean to look inside. There he saw, in a nice little cage Rain. It took all his strength not to run in and save her, but he knew that was a BAD idea. He felt it. (This is weird isn't it? I mean isn't Sam supposed to be the psychic and all. Oh role reversals!)

Rain's POV

I spent so much time in this tiny cage. I sware I'm going to die here. I was lost in my own little world. I did that alot when I wasn't being bossed around or beaten. I glanced up and noticed the door was open slightly. I didn't think it was the demon. He normally stays gone at night. That's when I felt it. That connection and I knew who it was.

"DEAN?" I couldn't help myself. I had to yell to him. I thought that me talking to him before was just my mind playing tricks, but now I could feel him. Seconds after I yelled his name I saw him. He looked different that's for sure.

"Raindrop?" He asked as he ran to my home...AKA TINY CAGE.

"It is you isn't it?" I asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Rain! You are alive!"

"As far as I can tell." Dean shot the lock that held the door closed and pulled me out and into one of the hugs I have missed everyday I was here.

"I've missed you so much Rain." He was crying. Dean was crying. My brother Dean, hater of chick flick moments, was bawling his eyes out. The only thing I could do was hug him back. I never wanted to let go.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" I said with a smile.

"Twnenty years." Sam said. I looked at him and then at Dean.

"You would be?" What did you expect? I was what five. I don't remember him. He was a ugly baby the last time I saw him.

"Rain this is Sam. Your baby brother." Dean said as he wiped the last of the tears away. I looked at Sam and fely horrible.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even..." Words cut off by a hug.

"It's ok. No need to explain." Sam said as he hugged me just as tight as Dean. "You alright?"

"Never better now."

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Can we get out of here and I'll explain everything." Both my brother's nodded as we made our way out. I saw the Impala and looked over at Dean. "Dad still has it?"

"It's mine now." Dean said proudly.

"Hey Dean."

"Yea."

"Where is dad?" Neither Sam nore Dean would look at me. "Um guys. I just spent what I guess was twenty years in a cage along with other places I would rather not mention. Can't you tell me where he is?"

"We don't know?" Sam answered.

"Ok?"

"He went on a hunt and I haven't heard anything since." Dean said as he leaned aginst the car. I leaned next to him. Sam next to me.

"So where are you living now?"

"The motel down the street." Dean said looking at me. He's been doing that alot.

"You live in a motel? And why do you keep looking at me like I'm going to vanish into thin air?"

"You did it before."

"About that..."

"Wait till we get back to the room ok." I nodded and turned to get into the back when Dean stopped me.

"Sit in the front." He said as he opened the drivers side door. Sam got in on the other side, with me in the middle.

"You do realize that I'm twenty five right? I'm not a baby." I said looking at my twin. He looked at me and smiled.

"I just found you after all these years. I can treat you like a baby for a little while ok." I smiled back and I leaned aginst him. He wrapped his arm around me as I fell asleep. I knew that I would have to tell them everything and I was dreading that. All I went through at the hands of the demon. I just shuddered at the thought. Oh well that's tomorrow. Right now I was with my family again. I had missed so much. I was just happy to be here right now. Then a thought hit me. I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a bed. A nice warm bed. I sat up and saw that Dean and Sam were watching me like a couple of hawks.

"You ok?" Dean asked. I shook my head no.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he sat next to me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Mom?"

**A/N Ok I know Rain didn't seem very tramatized for what had happened, but she will be. As I go on with the story bits and pieces of what she went through will be reveiled. Keep reading to find out. Along with her past, the trio will still go on hunts and almost die ALOT. This story will get better I promise. I also would like to that toyatezuka for the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Rain's POV**

I wanted to know what happened to mom, but I knew that my two newely found brothers would want to hear about what I had endoured for the past twenty years. True I wasn't looking forward to telling them, but I knew I had no choice.

"So Rain." Dean said as he sat beside me. I looked over at him, a slight smile played on my face.

"Yea?"

"Your going to have to tell us sooner or later ya know."

"How bout later than sooner?" I asked as I stood up and walked to the window. 'Why the hell does he want to know everything so soon? This is gonna blow! Wait! I don't have to tell him everything now.' I could feel both men watching me and I had to give them something, so I decided it would be best to start at the beginning. I turned to them, "You ready?" They nodded and I continued.

Twenty years ago

General POV

"Good night daddy, Sammy. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Rain smiled as she kissed her father and baby brother good night before skipping over to where Dean was waiting. She looked at him almost annoyed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He asked confused as he and his sister walked to their room.

"Wait for me like that. Come on Dean, I'm not a baby. I'm five years old. I almost an adult!"

"Just looking out for you that's all." They may have only been five, but each one felt it was their duty to protect the other. Dean was pissed at his sister for questioning that. (They seem really mature for their age don't they? What can I say their bright kids.) "If you don't want me to than fine I won't." he finished almost yelling at the girl to his side. The tone in his voice made Rain jump, but she was not backing down, not from Dean and not from anyone.

"That's what I want you to do! I don't need you watchin me all the time." A really grumpy Rain stated as she climbed into her bed. Normally the twins would sit and talk for a while before sleeping, but tonight they just went to sleep.

3:30am

Dean woke with a start and turned to where Rain should have been. He felt guilty about the stupid little fight they had and had been having nightmares about it all night. It scared him to see that his little sister wasn't there. (He's older by three minutes.) Dean heard someone run down the hall and he thought it was her so he went to follow. Who he found wasn't Rain, but his father, standing in Sammy's nursery.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Is Rain with you?" He asked.

"She's not in her room?" Dean shook his head and looked at his father. John seemed to be looking at something and Dean followed his father's gaze to the ceiling where his mother was. He coouldn't move as the ceiling erupted in flames. John quickly handed Sam to him and told him to run, that he would find Rain. John ran down to his daughters room and searched for anything that would tell him where she was. He was searching frantically untill a shadow caught his eye. Slowly he raised his head and looked to the closet and there is where he saw them. A man dressed in all black with the most sickening yellow eyes you had ever seen, and in his arms, the body of his baby girl.

"Put her down!" John demanded. This man just looked at him as if taunting him. "Put her down or I sware I'll..."

"You won't do anything John Winchester." John stared at him, speechless. Just this man voice terrified him. "She's mine. I have been waiting for this for far to long. The power that she has, what she's capable of. Say a quick good bye now, because after this moment you'll never see her again." The man laughed as he disappeared with Rain. John sank to the floor, unsure of what to do untill the thoughts of his two other children came to mind. He stood up and quickly ran to the door and joined Dean and Sam on the other side of the street. John swore that he would find Rain again and he ment that. He would kill anything in his way.

End flashback

After her little flashback moment, Rain took a deep breath and looked at her brothers. She began to search their faces for something, but she didn't know what. Maybe she was looking for understand, more from Dean than Sam. Sam was still new to her and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Sure they may be related, but she wouldn't know him from some John Dick she passed on the street. She focused on Dean, her older brother, her twin. Even him she didn't reall trust. He returned her look.

"You can continue any time you know." He said almost sounding angry that she stopped.

"And you can back the hell off any time." She returned HIS angry look. Dean looked shocked and he once again fell speechless. So instead of talking he sat there and tried to read her. She looked straight at him with a look of pure anger in her eyes. "STOP THAT!" As she screamed, Dean was sent flying back aginst the wall. He hit with suck force that he almost went through it. Sam sat wide eyed for a moment, then ran to his brother's aid. Rain rose as well, never taking her eyes off Dean. "What the hell gives you the right to invade my mind?" Yup she was pissed and I think that is an understatement. Sam looked up at his older sister with fear. She returned the look with hate and anger. "It's your fault Sam! All that has happened is because of you!" She took another step to her fallen brother. "It's because of you they're all dead. Because of you my life had been hell!" she screamed at Sam. She now also realized that Dean was awake and looking at her.

"Rain calm down. We didn't...I mean I didn't mean to." Dean said as he placed Sam behind him. He was afraid of what Rain might do if she got REALLY pissed.

"You never mean anything Dean. You think I don't know what you have been doing?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Do you really want to know? What exactly I have been through? Why it's all HIS fault this happened? She asked finally stopping her advance to her brothers. Dean nodded. "You sure your strong enough?" He nodded again.

"I don't think this is a good idea Dean." Sam whispered in his ear.

"YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS! This is between me and him." Rain's little burst of anger made the youngest sibling jump back. "So Dean you ready?" Once again he nodded. Before Sam and Dean knew it, Rain was at Dean's side. She grabbed his head and turned it so that he was looking into her pale yellow ones. Before Dean could react, vision's flooded his mind. His body trembled as he felt the twenty years of pain his sister had felt. He saw and felt it as if he was living it there and then. He saw her killing innocent people. He saw her being beatin on a regular basis. He felt her pain, fear, sadness, and just plain emptyness.

"STOP!" HE couldn't take it. He had had enough.

"No brother. I couldn't say stop and have it end. True I could say it, but it only made the pain worse."

"Rain please." Sam begged.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like? To take a human life? I have killed countless men, women, and even children. Al in order to make the pain stop, but you know what? It never did. Sure it lessened with every life I took, but stopped? Nope. He did show me you, Dean." She said still flooding her brother with images and feelings. He was seeing first hand the damage the demon had done. It was taking it's toll on him, both psycally and mentally. All that his sister had been through. It was all too much and he became hystarical. It took all his strength to keep himself from falling over.

"Please stop. He's had enough." Sam pleaded. Rain let go of Dean and Sam caught him before he hit the floor. Sam cradled his brother in his arms as Dean cried. Rain looked at Sam. Remorse for what she had just done to her twin wasn't present.

"Let me ask you a question Sam." She said slightly calmer than she had been a minute ago.

"What?" He asked never looking away.

"Do you care enough about me to give up your freedom, your life?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you love me enough to give up your life?" She yelled this time. Sam didn't have an answer. He looked up at her, her eyes were now back to their usual green. "I cared about you that much." she told him. A hint of sadness in her voice.

What do you mean?"

"Do you ever wonder why mom died in your nursery, but he took me?" Sam shook his head. "He wanted you Sam, for the gift you have. Those visions."

"You know?"

"Yes. I know alot about you Sam because he wants me to kill you." Sam looked at Rain, fear in his eyes. She looked at him, tears flowing like a river down her face. "In two days you would have died."

"Two days?" He asked confused.

"Exactly twenty one years since that day." She pointed down at Dean, "That was only a small fraction of what I went through. He would have died if I continued." Sam couldn't take his eyes off Rain. "You want to hear the funny part Sammy?" The look in his eyes answered for him, "These twenty years I went through was to spare you." Sam was shocked. He couldn't speak, blink, hell he couldn't even breath.

"For me? I don't understand."

"That night he came for you. I was awake because of that fight me and Dean had. I met him in the hallway and some how knew what he was planning..." Before she could finish, the door flew open and there he stood.

"Rain, this is where you went to." Without even thinking or second guessing herself, Rain stepped infront of her brothers, shielding them from anything this demon would do. "Your going to fight me Rain? Don't you remember your promise?" He said smiling at her.

She dropped her head and mumbled a soft, "Yes sir."

"I couldn't hear you."

"YES SIR!" she yelled not taking her eyes off the floor.

"That's my girl, but you never should of ran away." With that her brother's were thrown to the wall. Rain followed the with her eyes as th demon came behind her. She could feel his cold hands as he placed them on her shoulders. This sent a chill down her spine. "You know what you have yo do."

"But I..."

"No buts Rain. You swore you would follow my every order remember?" Just like that memories came flooding back. Not the painful ones of the past twenty years, but of the first five years of her life. She remembered her mother's smile, The way her father held her when she was scared, talking and singing to her baby brother, but mostly Dean. She remembered playing, talking without speaking, getting into trouble together, everything. The way he looked out for her and the fight they had the night she went with the demon.

"No." she whispered.

"What was that?" He asked as he spun her around to face him. She looked into his yellow eyes with her GREEN ones. All this time Sam watched, not noticing that Dean had woken up and was watching as well. But there was something else, Dean was not only watching, but he was listening as well. Rain was giving him instructions telepathically. She was telling him to run the moment his feet hit the floor. She told him to keep Sam safe and that she would find them soon. Sam looked over at Dean who was just nodding as he stared at Rain. Sam knew what was going on, even though he was just a baby when the use to talk like this. Sam looked back at his sister who was nose to nose with the demon.

'Remember what I said Dean.' she thought.

'Promise you'll be ok and find us.'

'I promise. You ready?'

'Always.' Just like that Rain started chanting something that her brothers couldn't understand. She kept going and she started speaking faster and faster. Suddenly both boys feet hit the floor and Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him as he ran.

"Dean what are you doing? Rain will.."

"Rain will be fine, but we have to get out now!" Dean pulled his brother from the motel room just as he had done when he was a baby. They got out just in time to see the room they were just in go up in flames.

"RAIN!" The both screamed in unison.

"WHAT!" Came a scream from behing them. They spun around to see Rain, sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"How the hell?" Sam got out.

"When your raised by a demon you learn a thing or two."

"So what happened?" Dean asked sitting next to her.

"Demon go boom."

"Um ok?"

"I sent him someplace that will take him a long time to get out of. I have been waiting twenty years for that." Dean stood infron of his sister and she looked at him. "Yes?" Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go again. After all that she had been through, after everything. He just wanted to protect her from everything that was evil and that could possibly harm her. Sure her felt the same when it came to Sam, but the feeling was stronger for Rain. "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, but you can let go now." Dean released his grip and turned to Sam.

"You alright?"

"Fi..." Didn't get to finishe due to Dean's hug. So cute isn't it? All huggy and all. Rain was smiling as she sat on the hood of the car. She watched her brothers hug and couldn't help but feel sad. She had missed so much, but now wasn't the time to be sad. They were a family again and that's what mattered to her.

One month later Past Jessica being all dead and stuff

"So where are we headed?" Sam asked from the back.

"Texas." Dean answered as he turned the volume up EXTREMELY high.

"DEAN CAN YOU LOWER IT SO I CAN HEAR MYSELF THINK PLEASE." A very annoyed Rain asked from the passenger seat. Dean lowered the music and looked at her.

"Better you big baby?"

"Bite me ass wipe."

"Guys why Texas?"

"Hi Sam. How ya been? Didn't think you were still with us." Rain said with a smile.

"Whatever. Texas?"

"Right. Were you just whining? Rain asked turning arounf in her seat.

"No."

"Liar. Anyway in Texas there were some strange deaths. Something involving exploading eyes."

"That's super."

"Dude, do you have any idea how gay you just sounded?" Dean asked raising his brow. (No I have nothing aginst gay people so don't get pissed at me. I just happened to have a boss I worked for that was gay and he always said stuff like "Your a super special sailer." So that' why I put that. Sorry if I offend anyone.)

"That wasn't very..Hahahaha." Rain just lost it.

"What?" A confused Sam asked leaning into the front, watching his older sister have a laughter fit. He knew Dean told her something 'without talking.' He realized then how left out he felt. Sure he had his visions, but Dean and Rain had something better than that. Sam knew he would never be that close with his siblings and that made him upset. He was too lost in thought that he didn't realize that Rain was stareing at him.

"You ok there Sammy boy?"

"Um fine yea. So you think this eye thing is what?" Sam asked sitting back.

"Bloody Mary." Dean answered.

"Bloody Mary? Are you kidding me. That's on of the most famous legends around. There is no way this is the real bloody mary." Sam said.

"Calm down and breath will ya. That's why we are checking it out. Who know's if it is or it isn't. Once we get there we'll know for sure."

"Rain's right. You two just get some sleep. I'll wake one of you when I get tired." Dean said looking at his watch. "It's one thirty, Sammy, I'll wake you up at six ok?"

"Whatever, and it's Sam." San said as he got comphy in the back. That didn't last long. As soon as he turned his back he felt something land on him. "Rain what are you dooing?"

"Getting some sleep. You?"

"Why are you back here?"

"You ever try and sleep in the front? Not happening man. Not sit up and let me lay on you." He didn't argue. Sure he was tired, but he liked it when Rain used him as a pillow. (And that happened quite often. Ok I'm gonna explain something here. Your probably wondering how Rain can be so happy and what not only after a month. Well let's just say that the trio went to Missouri Mosley and she help Rain work through her demon issues. I just didn't feel like writting a chapter about that. Back to the story.) Dean smiled at Sam through the rear view mirror and he smiled back. Sam leaned his head aginst the window and closed his eyes. He played with Rain's hair as he drifted off to sleep. Rain was out as soonas her head hit Sam's legs. Dean was just worring about their father. They still haven't told him that they found Rain. She never asked about him that much. She knew they were looking for him and she's the one that asked them not to call him, but she was his daughter. 'Oh well. Rain'll tell him when she's ready.' He thought as he drove through the night

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Not just for this story, but the other one too. Thanks to Mayo45 for all the ideas and good reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"COW!" Rain screamed as loud as her vocal cords would lets her. Dean, who was sleeping in the back at the time, jumped so far that he hit his head off the roof of the car. Sam on the other hand was in on the joke the whole time. Both he and Rain were dying in the front. Dean looked around and realized that they were parked in the motel parking lot.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked rubbing his head.

"Just bored. You alright?" Rain asked a grumpy Dean.

"Fine. We here?"

"Yup. Sam went to check in. You really think it's THE bloody mary?"

"Like said who knows." Dean answered as he for their stuff out of the trunk. "Maybe it's nothing supernatural at all."

"And chances of that are what, slim to none." Rain said as she tried to steak the room key off Sam.

"Chances of what?" He asked holding the key in the air so she couldn't get it.

"Not funny Sam. I'm older than you so give me the key!" She said as she jumped to get it. Her and Dean may be twins, but that didn't make her tall. "Sammy give key now!"

"Are you a cave man or something? You may be older, but I'm taller so there." He laughed as Rain grabbed the key from his hand. "How the.." He looked and saw that Rain had jumped on Dean's back and used the extra hight to get the key.

"You may be taller, but I have the twin!" She said as she opened the door and went into the room. Sam looked over at Dean, who had a grin that went ear to ear.

"That's not cool man. Not cool at all." Sam said shaking his head as he followed Rain into the room. Dean was last in, therefore he got the couch.

"How come I get the couch?" Dean asked throwing his bag on Sam's bed.

"You were the last one in. Wasn't that the rule YOU made?" Rain pointed out as she opened Sam's laptop. Dean grumbled under his breath as he sat on the couch. "How old are you again ya big baby?"

"Shut it will ya." He said following it up with a pillow to the head.

"Funny ass."

"I know."

"And you two are the oldest." Sam said running his fingers through his hair. Both Dean and Rain looked at him and gave him an evil glare. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said as he turned to Rain.

"No. Your not doing that twin thing again! You do that and it always ends bad for me." The two said nothing, they just stared at each other. "Stop it."

"What?" Dean said shaking his head. Sam looked at Rain and she was doing the same.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That whole 'I can talk to you without talking' thing."

"Sorry." Rain apoligized to Sam.

"Can we just find out what this exploading eye thing is all about."

"You feeling ok there Sam? You acting a little weird." Dean asked.

"I'm fine, just tired. Exploading eyes."

"All there is is a obit about a man named Steven Shoemaker. Said he died of a cerebral hemrage."

"And you think this is Mary because?"

"I don't know. We should talk to the family." Rain said.

"Ok let's go." They drove to the Shoemaker's house and went inside.

"I think we're underdressed." Dean said to Sam. Rain was wondering around the house, talking to different family members. She found herself talking to the youngest daughter, all the time trying to block out Dean's thoughts of how he would like to sleep with the older daughters friend.

'He's such a pervert!' Rain thought as she spoke with the young girl.

"I did it! He died because I said it."

"Said what?"

"Bloody Mary. She came and clawed his eyes out because I said her name." Rain looked at the poor girl not knowing how to comfort her. She was about to say something when Sam touched her shoulder.

"What?"

"We need to talk." They got up and met Dean outside.

"Your a sick man you know that." Rain said smacking her brother in the head.

"Ow! Rain what was that for?"

"Thinking about getting in that girls pant, in DETAIL you sick pervert!" Dean just smiled at her and turned to Sam.

"I don't want to know. So what do we have?"

"The younger sister seems to think it's her fault because she played the whole 'Bloody Mary' game."

"We need to see the body." Dean said getting into the car.

"STOP YOU SICK FUCK!" Rain yelled as she glared daggers at Dean. He took it with a grain of sand and smiled.

"What's wrong Rain?"

"Fine. You wanna play, we'll play." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. How far's the morgue?"

"Pretty close."

"Who's going in?" The three sat in silence untill Dean spoke.

"Sam and I will. You wait in the car."

"What? Why do I have to sit in the car?"

"Because I said so. What's wrong with you anyway? Normally you don't mind waiting in the car."

"Nothing. I'll wait in the car then I guess." Rain was pissed. Not that she had to sit in the car, but at the fact that Dean was treating her like a two year old. She was bossed around enough the past twenty years, she sure as shit didn't want to be bossed around by her brother. Rain was silent till they got to the morgue.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine. I'll wait here, you go get info."

"Again with the cave man thing." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. Rain glared at him and to be honest, he was scared of her. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Dean and Sam went into the coroners office and bribed the coroner's assastiant to let them see the body. (Anyone else find it odd that I had them got to the house first and THEN to see the body? That doesn't make an ass load os sense does it? Oh well. I'm the writer so I win!) Sure enought his eyes were gone. Dean looked over at Sam and they left.

"It is Bloody Mary isn't it?" Sam asked as they walked down the stairs to the exit.

"I would bet my life on it."

"I would too." The brothers jumped at the voice that came from behind them. They turned around and sure enough it was Rain.

"How the hell do you do that?" Sam asked.

"Raised by demon dumb shit." She said pointing at herself.

"So what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"I don't have to do what you tell me Dean. Besides I have something to show you." She walked past them and out of the building. They followered her outside and they stood next to the car. Dean knew something was up with his sister, he could feel it. Rather than sit and wait, he took action. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to look at her. What he saw shocked both him and Sam.

"Rain?"

"What? And I sware if you ask me if I'm ok I'm going to kill you both." Both her brothers slowly backed away. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What has gotten into you?" Sam asked as he stood next to Dean.

"Ok you know what I'm sick of this." she said as she closed the gap between them. "I'm sick and tired of having to act all happy and bright so you to won't worry and I'm sick and tired of taking your orders Dean!" Right now she was pretty much on top of Dean. "You think that Massuri helped me? I think not!"

"Rain what..."

"Shut it Sam. You really think everything all peach keen don't you? That I'm all fine and dandy after years of tourcher?"

"You have to..."

"Again with the orders, just stop Dean! You know what, I'm leaving." Rain turned to walk away, but was stopped by Dean grabbing her arm. "Leg go Dean. Now is not the time to play with me."

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you be fine one minute and then this the next?"

"It's called acting Dean. Look into it. Now let go of my arm before I make you let go."

"No I'm not letting you just walk away with telling us what wrong with you."

"Your treading on dangerous ground Dean. Brother or not if you don't let my arm go I will break it." Dean looked at her, "Just try me." Still he did't release his grip. "Fine, but remember I warned you first." Rain grabbed Dean's wrist and as fast as you could blink she had him on the ground, his wrist twisted in an odd direction clearly broken. She had her foot placed on the back of his neck, forcing his face into the dirt. He let out a cry of pain and tried to break free from her grip.

"Rain, what are you doing?" A shocked and scared Sam asked as he watch the scene unfold.

"You take his orders like a little dog. I'm not his dog and I will not follow his orders. Not anymore." She let go of his wrist and stepped away. "Finish this hunt on your own. I'm done."

"Rain wait."

"What Sam?"

"What happened?"

"Life happened. Being older happened. The demon happened. I'm sorry Sam, I really am. I tried to be fine. I tried to be normal, but I can't. I just can't let it go."

"Let what go? I don't understand what your talking about?"

"I wish life was as simple as you make it out to be." Rain turned to her younger brother, "Do you remember what I told you when you first found me? About me having to kill you in two days?"

"Yes. Why?" He took a step back as Rain stepped forward.

"I was a little off on the timeing. My bad."

"Sam run!" Dean yelled as he picked himself off the ground. "Get away from her now Sam!"

"Look at you, still barking orders even though no one listening." All she had to do was lift her hand and Sam froze. "Your not going anywhere little brother."

"What? I can't move."

"No shit. You think I didn't plan this? Sure the plan wasn't perfect. I mean I never planned on sending him to hell, but hey no one's perfect." Rain said as she approached Sam.

"Stay away from him!" Dean screamed.

"What are you going to do if I don't Dean? Yell at me to death!" Fear took hold of both brother's as soon as they saw Rain's eyes. Yellow. "Oh Sammy, this is going to be so much fun."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh don't be so angry. It causes early wrinkles and you don't want that now do you? Remember how I told you that I gave up my freedom to keep you safe baby bro?" No answer, just stareing. "Not in the chatty mood? Oh well I'll talk for the both of us then ok. Yes Rain I do remember that, why do you ask?" Rain said sounding alot like Sam, "Well I have to tell you something about that."

"I can answer for myself. So what do you want to tell me?" Sam asked, his fear turning to anger.

"Angry much? Well just his..." She stopped and looked at Dean. At the same time Sam froze, he did too. She turned back to face Sam. "He can't save you this time."

"That all?"

"Well that and payback is such a bitch!" And with a wave of her hand and a puff of black both Rain and Sam were gone. Dean realized he could move and made it to his car. He did the first thing he thought of, he called his father. He had to tell him all that had happened. Finding Rain, the demon, Rain being even more evil than the demon, and now she had Sam. His father was the only one he had left. He didn't want to think of what Rain would do to Sam. She did blame him for what happened. Dean pushed the thought from his mind and called his father, hopeing he would answer and make this mess go away. He hoped for once John would be his father and help him save both his baby brother and his twin sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry, but chances are that Dean's not going to be in this chapter much till the end! Sad I know, but in this one I was going to focus on the not so pleasent treatment of Sam.**

Sam's POV

I woke up with the most massive head-ache I have ever had. I wasn't really sure if it was caused by a vision or something else. I was straining my eyes trying to look around the pitch black room when I saw a small flicker of light comming from my left. I tried to move, but realized that, yes I was chained to a wall. 'Oh why does all the good stuff always happen to me?' I thought as the small light got closer.

"Funny thing about fire Sam, needs that damn oxygen to stay alive. Ooh wait so do you!" With that comment, or statement or whatever my airway began to close. It was so hard for me to get even the tinyest bit of air. Rain emerged from the darkness, fire in hand. "You ok Sam? Looking a little blue? You sad or something?" She asked with a evil smirk. I couldn't speak due to lack of air. "Oh sorry about that!" Rain said with a fake gasp. Minutes later air flooded my burning lungs. "Better?" I didn't answer her. I could tell that that really pissed her off. "If you don't answer my question, then you don't get to play with me!" She grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. "You not being the little brother I always wanted. Move, speak, hell do anything, but hang there!" I was pissing her off and I knew it. That's what I wanted to do. Why? I don't know. Maybe I have a sick wish to die at the hands of my big sister. "Talk damn it! This is no fun with you just chained there all mopey and stuff!" She screamed as I felt her fist make contact with my face. 'What the hell! Is this girl a pro boxer or something?' I thought as my face throbbed. I could see that she was ready to hit again, so I figured to spare myself as much pain as possible.

"What are you planning on doing with me?"

Her eyes went wide at the sound of my voice, "Oh look everyone! He can speak! Lord it's a miracle!" I knew she was taunting me, but what was I going to do about it.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well Sam, do you REALLY want to know the answer?" To be honest I wasn't sure, so I did the stupid thing and nodded. "In that case, I'm planning on showing you what you missed. What I got instead of you. Well most of it anyways. It really wouldn't feel right sleeping with my brother so we'll pass on that."

"What are you talking about?"

"So you honestly think that he had me here all this time and he never touched me sexually? I mean sure he was a demon, but he was a demon possessing a human. Guys have needs and I know that first hand."

"So what your saying is that he..."

"What Sam can't say it? Can't think it? I'll just tell you..." She was cut off by Sam.

"No! I know what he did. There's no reason to say it."

"Say what? That he raped me. See I said it. Every night Sam, well that is after the beatings and whatever." Sam felt as if his heart had been torn out. His sister was touched without her permission and that didn't sit well with him. Sure he had only know her, or what he thought was her for a month. That didn't change the fact that he loves her. He couldn't even look at Rain, until she forced him to. Without even touching him. she made his head snap up aginst the wall so that he was looking straight at her. "Don't be like this Sam. What do you care what he did? You don't even know me. You were what six months when I left? Don't feel bad for what happened to me. Feel bad that now YOU have to go through it."

"But..."

"I think I'll do what I did to Dean and give you a little taste." She took his head in her hands and began to let him see. He saw everything that Dean had seen. Everything that he would have gone through if it wasn't for her. Tears began to stream down his face. Rain saw and it made her smile. Smile at the pain she was causing him. Not only him, but Dean as well/ She knew that Dean was looking for Sam and that he was worried and scared for what she might do to him. She wasn't going to kill him, at least not in the near future. She let go of his head, feeling he had enough for now.

"Why?" His voice was barley above a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

"Why what?"

"Did you go with him?"

"To save you dumb shit!"

"Then why do this? If you went to save me, why hurt me now?" She looked at him and smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, but one of joy. Sam was really confused now.

"I'm not doing this to hurt just you stupid." She said as she took out her knife. Sam knew what she ment.

"So this is about Dean too?" He asked as she made a little slit in his cheek, just below his left eye. He winced a little, but it wasn't that painful.

"Yes. Dean and dad as well." She answered not taking her eyes off the cut she just created. "See I know all about mom and Jessica." She made another slit on his other cheek. This one was a little deeper than the last. Blood was trickling down his cheek as he listened to his sister talk about his girlfriend. "She was pretty Sam. Nice choice, but she wasn't for you. She never would have understood what you and Dean do. That's why I took her out of the picture." She felt Sam's anger and she stepped back a little.

"You killed her?" He was the defination of pissed and Rain knew it. This is just what she wanted. 'This is going to be one hell of a night!' she thought with joy.

"She was in the way Sammy. See if you just paid attation to your dreams than she might still be alive."

"SHE WAS INNOCENT IN ALL THIS! THERE WAS NO REASON AT ALL TO KILL HER!" Sam screamed as he struggled aginst her hold.

"You mad at me or something?" She asked. "I mean I'm sorry if that's what you want to hear."

"Your sorry? Your sorry? You killed Jessica! How can you just say your sorry like it's all going to be ok?"

"It's never going to be ok Sam!" She screamed. As she did so, Sam was pulled from his chains and thrown to the ground. "GET UP!" She walked over to him as he struggled to his feet. She kicked him in the ribs and it sent him flying back into the wall. "Don't just lay there like a little baby, waiting for Dean to come to the reacue! FIGHT BACK SAM! Do what I couldn't! Protect yourself!" She was stalking him. She moved with unhuman speed and she was standing over him in a matter of minutes. "Your sad you know that! I'm ashamed that I threw my life away for some pathetic piece of trash like you!" She picked him up by his throat and threw him back across the room.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Sam asked as he spit the blood out of his mouth.

"This isn't about killing you Sam. It's about making you feel. It's about making you..." Before she could finish, she was thrown to the wall and stayed there. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!" She look and who happened to be infront of her, but the demon. "Welcome back!" She said with a fake smile. She backhanded her, then grabbed her chin.

"You sent me to hell you little bitch."

"You sent me there first asshole!" Sam was on the ground, trying to figure out a way to escape this whole mess. At the same time he knew this was his chance. The thing that killed his mother and tore apart his family was right in front of him. Not to mention the one that killed Jess. But that was Rain. He couldn't kill Rain, or could he? He heard the two yelling at each other, amazed that Rain was still alive after talking to him the way she was.

"I taught you everything you know and you repay me by sending me to hell! You ungrateful whore!" The demon screamed at her.

"Ungrateful? Did you forget what you did? I never asked for this! I didn't want you to teach me anything! I just wanted to be free from you and sending you to hell was the only way to do that."

"And what, were you just going to kill him yourself?" He asked as he pointed at Sam, who was trying to crawl away. "And where do you think your going?" The demon threw Sam to the wall right next to Rain. "This is going to work out better than I had planned. Not only to I get to kill you Sam, but this too."

"Did you just call me a 'this'? Rain asked very offended. "And no one is going to kill him, but me!" With that statement, the demon was the one sent flying back. Rain and Sam both fell to the floor, Rain landing on her feet. Sam, well he just flopped over. He was too weak to even stand. Rain looked down at her injured brother and smiled. "You have internal injuries. You'll never make it out of here alive now. Say hi to mom and Jess for me will ya?" Before she could react to anything, Sam brought his arm up and elbowed her in the stomach. She crumpled to the ground, while Sam stood over her. He began kicking her in the ribs over and over again. 'She killed Jessica! She killed Jessica.' He kept telling himself as he beat her. His final kick to her face knocked her out cold.

"Your more like me than I thought Sam." Sam turned to see the demon standing on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm nothing like you!" Sam hissed.

"Really? Look at what you did Sam. Sure I did worse, but that's just beautiful!" The demon said as he pointed to Rain's bloodied body. Sam looked down at his older sister. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. "You did that Sam. To your own sister. How could you?" Sam knew the demon was toying with him, he also knew that if he was to attack him, Sam was screwed. "I know how bad she wanted to kill you, but I'm going to have to take that joy away from her." He moved just as fast as Rain, if not faster. In no time he had Sam by the throat, holding his so his feet were dangling in the air. "She does love you ya know. Even now, even after all I did to her she would still give her life for you. Sis she explain why she did this to you Sam?" Sam shook his head the best he could. He could still breath, but not well. Sam knew that if this demon wanted him dead he would be. "She did this to tourcher your brother and father. Not so much you though. She wasn't planning on killing you, she just wanted to beat you within a inch of your life and then drop you off to daddy. All this, her whole plan, was to make Dean and John suffer. She blamed them for what happened to her. As much as she said she blames you, she doesn't. Dean and you father shoud have protected her and they failed. They failed her then and they failed you now!"

"Wanna bet!" The demon dropped Sam and turned to the door. There he came eye to eye with John Winchester. "Get the hell away from my son." John demanded. Sam was being helped back by Dean, who the demon didn't seem to notice sneaking into the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yea Sammy it's me. You ok?" Dean had a look of concern etched on his face as he looked at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"Internal bleeding."

"You'll be alright don't worry. Where's Rain?" Sam pointed to the motionless body laying on the ground just feet away.

"She killed Jess, Dean. Rain did it."

"What? No. There's no way that she would do that!" Dean was angry at what his brother just told him.

"She told me Dean. Said she was in the way and that I should have protected her. I should have believed the dreams." Sam was crying on Dean's shoulder, but Dean was focused on his sister's body.

"Sam, I'm sure there's some explanation behind what she told you and we'll find out what it is, but for now you have to tell me something."

"What?"

"Did you kill her?" Dean looked in Sam's eyes hopeing for a no.

"I don't think so." 'Close enough to no.' Dean thought.

"Come on, we have to get you to a hospital." Dean said as he lifted his brother up.

"What about dad?" Dean looked at Sam and then over at his father. John was holding his own aginst the demon and Dean knew he had the colt. He then looked at his sister. She still hadn't moved, but Dean could see that she was breathing.

"Dad will be fine. Let's go we have to hurry." They made their way out of where ever they were and Dean helped Sam into the car.

"How the hell did you find me?" Sam asked as Dean got into the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"Rain." he simply answered as he made his way to the closest hospital.

"Care to explain."

"Good or evil, we're still connected. I don't think she realized that I would easyly be able to find you." Sam got what Dean ment. "Thank god she didn't notice. If she did, she probably would have walled up all her thoughts and I would never have found you so quick."

"So what about dad?"

"I called him. I needed help. Not just to find you, but with Rain as well."

"So you told him Rain is alive?"

"I had to. He didn't believe me at first, but when I told him that she took you and that she might be evil, dad came running."

They made it to the hospital and Sam got checked out. He had some minor intermal bleeding, but he'll live. John told Dean that he'll call when he get's finished with the demon, so Dean sat with Sam and waited. He sat also worrying about Rain.

General POV With John and demon

John stood face to face with the demon he has hunted since the day Mary died. He had the weapon that could kill it and he also knew he would get his daughter back.

"Nice to see you again."

"Shut up! Where's my daughter?" The demon pointed to the girl that was now sitting up, rubbing her face. 'Damn Sam had a powerful kick.' "RAIN!" Rain looked over and saw the older man that called her name.

"What? You don't have to yell so loud! I have a hell of a head ache!" John forgot all about the demon and ran to his little girl. Even thought she was twenty five. Once again Rain was shocked. "And who the hell are you?" she asked as she pushed him away.

"Rain it's me. Your father." John said.

"You!" Rain just attacked her father like she was a lion. She proceded to beat him as hard as she could, all the time screaming at him. "You let him take me! I know I agreed to go, but you shoud have stopped him! You didn't care! This is all your fault!" It between the screams and flying fists, she began to cry. The demon left, thinking that Rain would take out her father. Sure, she beat him mearly dead and that's because he didn't fight back. After a good twenty minutes of constant punching, Rain stopped and sat on the ground, looking at John.

"Rain, I'm sorry."

"Yes you are."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know that's what you ment dumb shit. If you think I forgive you, your out of you fricken mind."

"I didn't expect you to forgive me that quick. It's just...can't we talk about what happened. We can work through this together." John asked as Rain got to her feet. She waled over to the entrance of wherever and turned to him.

"No. You work it out with your sons. I'll work out my demon issues with myself." And with that she was gone from his life again. John got up and dusted himself off. He had to go to the hospital, not only to go to his boy, but to get himself checked out. "She really did a number on me now didn't she?" He said to himself as he got in his truck. He knew his daughter wasn't as evil as she wanted everyone to believe. She had a good heart and he knew it. "She'll find us once she works all this out. Then we can be a family again." With those words he drove off to see his boys, hopeing he didn't bleed to death on the way.

**A/N Rain didn't really treat Sam as bad as I made everyone believe. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Three months later**

John had taken off again shortly after he made sure both his son's were alright. Dean and Sam went back to hunting and what not, though neither forgetting about Rain. Right now the two were looking into strange disapperences in Hibbing, Minnesota. They were enjoying a couple beers at a roadside bar, discussing what could be taking these people.

"So what do you think this could be?" Sam asked Dean as he played darts.

"I don't know. I mean don't supernatural thing normaly take people from their beds. This guy Jenkins was taking from a parking lot." Dean explained as he took a sip of his beer.

"Maybe it is nothing, but we should at least check it out. Dad marked the area as a possible hunting ground for a phantom attacker. Plus this area also has more missing people than anywhere else in the state."

"That is a bit weird. Ok we'll check it out."

"There's a hotel a couple miles back."

"Woah Sam. Hang out a bit will ya. I mean no need rushing into this thing till tomorrow. Hey Sam."

"What?"

"Is it me or did I just say a whole lot of words that beging with 'T'?" Dean asked with a smile.

"You something else you know that? Anyway we should get an early start on this."

"Real party animal aren't ya?" Dean said as he watched Sam gather up all his stuff. "Fine. I'll meet you outside. I'm gonna go take a leak." Sam went outside and went to the Impala. He placed his stuff on the hood and went to get in.

"Sam!" He turned to where he heard his name being called, but other than a couple drunk biker no one else was around. He turned back to the car and got in. Dean had acually let him drive his car so he already had the keys. He put them in the ignition and turned on the headlights. He looked up and screamed. There, standing in front of the car was Rain. Sam quickly closed the door and locked it. Rain moved to the drivers side door and began to talk to Sam.

"What's wrong? I just came to say hi."

"I'm sure you did. What do you want?"

"Just what I said." She said with a shrug. "Really Sam, I'm not going to hurt you."

"And I should trust you why?"

"You shouldn't, but I need you to hear me out ok." She was begging him. She thought she heard something and she began to look around. Due to her not so pleasent past, she was a little jumpy. "Hey Sam, where's Dean?" Sam was still in the car when he saw Rain come crashing into the door. Someone had hit her from behind and whoever it was was now looking at Sam. Rain was up and she started fighting the man that attacked her. Somehow he got behind her and injected her with something. Hey vision got blurry and the last thing she remembers is Sam being dragged from the car and knocked out. Then blackness took over.

Dean's POV

I went and did what needed to be done. On my way out I saw a very attractive red head and thought Sam could wait a little longer. He chatted with her, in which time he found out her name was Jenny, she liked water sking, and he got her number. They two spoke...um..er flirted for a good half hour, until he thought it was time to go. He went out to the car and noticed that Sam was no where to be seen.

"Sam? SAMMY! SAM!" Dean screamed into the night. Nothing. "Oh shit."

Rain's POV

I woke up with blurry vision and a hell of a head ache. I attempted to get up, but was stopped by well the cage I was in. "Oh no! Not this! Not another cage! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed into the air. I began shaking the bars on the door. I wanted out. I wanted nothing to do with cages ever again. I finally gave up, realising that it was useless. I sat back and drew my knees to my chin. I rested my head on them and waited. Waited for what? No idea.

"What the hell?" Ok so I'm not alone in my little prison. "Who are...Rain?" I picked my head up just enough to be eye to eye with Sam. He quickly backed away from me, but didn't go very far. "Rain what the hell? This better not be another of you traps." I couldn't answer him. I can back to rejoin my family and ask for forgivness and now I couldn't even look at Sam.

"This isn't my doing." I whispered keeping my head low. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't think. I was just too freaked out being back in a cage. Not to mention the fact that I felt like shit. "Sam I..." Before I could finish, I turned and emptied the breakfast I ate this morning all over the ground. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I happened to look at the pile of puke that was next to the cage and noticed the blood. 'What?' I looked at Sam and I saw he noticed it too.

"Rain you ok?" Sure he sounded concerned, but I knew he wasn't. He hasn't budged from where he was sitting. I knew he wasa little scared of me and I couldn't blame him. I did try to kill him after all. I wiped my mouth and looked, acually looked up at him.

"Fine. You?"

"Never better." I knew he was trying to be funny, not a good time for that. "Where are we?"

"A cage."

"You alright over there?" Sam asked as he looked at me with genuine concern.

"Cage."

"I see this. Still didn't answer the quest..."

"I don't do cages very well. Had enough time in them. Want out now!" Sam looked at me and scooted a little closer. Still a little afraid.

"Other that the cage phobia are you sure your ok? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." With that I puked again. More blood.

"Well that can't be good." We both turned to the other voice in the room. We saw a man in the cage next to us.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked. I just looked down. Too weak to lift my head. "Your Jenkins' aren't you?"

"Yeah. You are?"

"Wow. We were looking for you."

"Thanks, but this is a piss poor rescue."

"My brother is out there now and he'll find us."

"Maybe, but will he do that before your friend there dies?"

"What?" Sam looked at me and I felt like I was going to die then and there. God only knows what I looked like. He turned back to Jenkins' "What's wrong with her?"

"It's a type of poison. These freaks hunt people and if they think the person can fight back then they poison them before the hunt."

"And you know this how?" Sam asked as he looked at me.

"Overheard one of theie conversations."

"Quit looking at me like that Sam." I managed to say, never picking up my head.

"Like what?" Sure he heard what Jenkins' said, but he was to focused on me.

"Like you care. Just stop."

"But I..." I knew what Sam was going to say. No matter what I had done to him, he was still my brother and he cared. I don't know why that made me so angry. I did come find them to try and fix our relationship. I was lost in my train of thought as Jenkins' interupted Sam's comment.

"There back." Two men entered the room. Yes men. They were human. Sick human's, but human. Sam was shocked. He never had to deal with humans before and on top of that Rain was well sick.

"I see your awake." Man one said looking at the cage Sam and Rain were in. "Open it." Man two went over to a switch and opened the cage door. Man one was ready just in case Sam tried anything, which he did. Man one quickly stopped him with a blow to the head. He reached in and grabbed me, but I was to weak to fight him. "Your next on the endangered species list girl." He took me out of the cage and Man two shoved Sam back in. Sam tried to fight him, but the hit to the head made that a little hard.

"This is going to be fun." Man two said as he threw Rain over his shoulder and left the barn.

An hour or two later I was sitting in the woods. How I got here I don't know. My heads still a little fuzzy and I still feel like hell. "Wow my life is just frickin fantastic!" I said as I tried to get to my feet. With the help of the kind tree I was leaning on I made it with little effort. Walking...nope not yet. I fell right on my ass. "This blows! I sware if I knew it was going to turn out like this I would of never came to find them." I felt something next to my leg, "Oh goody a knife. What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?" The knife looked like a smaller pocket knife. "What am I going to kill with this? A fricking flea! And I really have to stop talking to myself or else people might think I'm nutzo." I was about to try and stand again, but I heard rustling in the bushes in front of me. I grabbed my toothpick...I mean knife and readied myself for who ever this was. I watched as someone emerged from the bushes and was shcked to see who it was. "Sam?"

"Rain?" I think Sam was just as shocked as I was. "You ok?"

"That seems to be a popular question when I'm around." I was trying to make light of the situation we were in and I was trying to get on Sam's good side. Not happening.

"Follow me."

"Just as bad as Dean with the order's aint ya." Sam glared at me. 'I think I made an oopsey.'

"Listen the only reason I'm helping you is because your family. If you weren't I would have killed you by now!"

"So then kill me Sam! Don't treat me any different from any other evil you hunted! You already kicked the shit out of me before, why not do it again! Be a man and finishe the job this time!" I screamed at him.

"Just in case you forgot, you tried to kill me first remember?"

"Yes I remember. You know what, here take my toothpick and finish me if that will make you happy." I threw my weapon at his feet. He looked at it and then at me.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Why? I killed your lover. I tried to kill you and dad. So kill me Sam. Look at me, it's not going to be to hard so do it!" He picked up the, for lack of a better word, knife and walk to me. I figured he'd chicken out but a knife if my arm told me differently. "Hey! That hurt! You could of at least made it quick!"

"Why? You weren't going to. Why should I show you any compassion? Your right, you killed Jess and that's what your going to pay for." Sam picked me up, a little hard since I was pretty much dead weight from the poison that was still flowing through my veins. He held me to the tree and looked in my eyes.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't look in my eyes if your really planning on going through with it. If you do, my face will follow you to your grave. Trust me." He raised the knife and i could see his hand was shakeing. "Do it Sam!" He stood like some kind of statue. "I killed Jessica, now kill me!" I had tears streaming down my face. Sam saw this and I saw him flinch. I saw his raise the knife higher and then...He threw it behind him, hitting man two right between the eyes. That's all I saw before the poison took away the light.

General POV

Sam threw the knife, killing man two. He looked back at Rain and noticed that her eyes were closed. He gently placed her on the ground and checked to see if she was still alive. Sure enough she had a pulse, it was weak but at least it was there. He went to go check the man for any weapons and found a much bigger knife. Then he returned to his fallen sisters side. Sure he was still angry with her and no way did he trust her, but he felt a strong need to keep her safe. He picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to where he figured was the entrance to the woods. He noticed that her breathing was ragged and he felt there wasn't alot of time left. He saw the exit of the woods and quickened his pace. Just as he was about to exit, man one showed up blocking his path.

"You would be going where?"

"Far away from here."

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh the other ugly one? He fell on a knife. Sorry." Sam placed Rain down and stood in front of her. "How bout you step aside before the same happens to you."

"Nope. That's my trophy and I'm not leaving without it." Man one said pointing at Rain.

"If anyone is killing her, it'll be me." Sam yelled. No sooner he said that he heard a gunshot. He thought for sure he was shot, but instead he saw the man infront of him fall over, dead. "What the?"

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Dean said as he came from behind a tree.

"Dean?"

"Nice to see you still alive. She ok?" he asked pointing to Rain. He knew she wasn't. He could feel it.

"I don't know. So what do we do with her?"

"Take her to a hospital. What else?"

"What ever." Sam said as he pushed past his brother. Dean looked at him in shock.

"Sam, what the hell dude? You really want to leave her here?"

"Why not? She wants to kill us remember?"

"No she WANTED to kill us. How do you know she still feels that way? I happen to know that she came back to talk to us and work through this."

"And how the hell can you be so sure? I sware if you saw you feel it, I'm going to kill YOU."

"I have my ways." Dean answered as he picked Rain up and held her. "Now we're going to take her to a hospital and if you don't like it stay here, but I'm not having anymore fighting about her until she wakes up and can defend and/or explain herself ok?"

"Fine, but when she tried to kill you while you sleep, don't come crying to me." The two walked out of the woods and to the waiting Impala. Dean placed Rain in the backseat and then got in with her.

"You drive." He tossed Sam his keys.

"This is unreal. Don't treat her like a baby Dean."

"I'm not. I'm treating her like a member of this family, which she is. Now just drive."

They drove to the nearest hospital with Sam grumbling the whole way. It would be a while before they knew how Rain was and Dean was prepaired to wait there the whole night. Sam thought about it and stayed with his brother. He still didn't trust his older sister and he knew that they were going to have it out when she was better, but until then he would wait with Dean.

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rains POV**

I was hooked up to different machines and wires. The doctors easily figured out what kind of poison was used and gave me the antidote. I was sitting up in bed by the next afternoon. Dean and Sam came in as soon as they were allowed. Well Dean had to drag Sam in, but he was there none the less. I looked at Dean and smile. He noticed something in that smile that wasn't in the smiles he had seen when they first found me. He saw kindness and compassion. He more importantly saw love. All those thing weren't present when we first met. I looked at Sam, who was sitting in a chair facing the wall. Dean sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. He still hates me doesn't he?" I whispered pointing to Sam.

"He'll come around don't worry. Right now focus on getting better."

"I'm fine really. Must we keep forgetting that I was raised by a demon. I heal faster than others."

"Must we keep bringing up that you were raised by a demon." I figured that this is still a sore spot with Dean. I couldn't help but look at Sam. He hasn't said a word since he came in the room. So I thought I would be the bigger person and speak first. Nope not happening. Dean was to speak first. 'Damn him being the oldest.' I thought.

'Oh shut up.' Dean thought back. I looked at him and smiled. I missed that. "Well I'm going to get something to eat. You guys wany anything?"

"Pizza." I said. Sam shook his head and continued to look at the wall. I couldn't blame him. It was a nice wall. A real pretty blue.

"Ok then. Pizza it is. I'll be back in a little while. Take this time to work out your issues a little will ya." And Dean was gone. The room fell silent. At first I was going to speak first, but Sam intimated me. Sure I was older than him, but he was like the jolly green giant without the jolly part.

"If you think I'm going to forgive or trust you as quick as him, your dead wrong." I looked over at Sam and he was glareing at me. I could feel his hate twords me and that freaked me out. "After all you did. I don't even want to look at you."

I swallowed hard 'Here we go.' "Then why are you here?"

"Because. I'm here for Dean. He seems to think you changed. I trust him, but not you." He got up and started pacing the room. I knew he was angry at me and I couldn't blame him. When I told him to kill me in the woods, I ment it. I felt like dying for all I had done. He was scareing me with the way he was moving around. I had my eyes locked on his every movement.

"Can you please sit. Your freaking me out." I mumbled not even sure if he heard me. He looked right at me. 'Yup he heard me.' To my surprise he sat down in the chair Dean had pulled up. He placed his hands in his lap and waited. As is he was waiting for me to say something. I looked at him, "What?"

"Care to explain?" He asked in a more calming voice. "I mean why you came back? Why you haven't tried to kill me yet? I already know why you tried to kill me the first time. Where you have been these past three months?"

"Asking alot aren't you. I came back to try and patch things up. I missed you guys. We're still family ya know. I haven't tried to kill you because I have no intent to kill you. What happened before was...that was something that I don't want to get into. The past three months I was getting help."

"Getting help?"

"Trying to get control of this demon power. I don't know exactly what he did to me so that I have it, but it takes over sometimes and I was trying to control it."

"Is that what happened when you attempted to kill me?" I nodded and continued.

"Something like that. I know what happened all those years ago was my fault. I mean I did offer to take your place so I don't know why I was so angry with you."

"What about Jessica?" I looked at him and he looked so hurt. How was I going to explain this one. I mean I killed his girlfriend. What kind of person does that make me? "Rain?"

"Sorry. I honestly don't have an answer for you Sam. I mean I DID kill her. No matter how much I might want to deny that or no matter how much you hate me for it, I still did it." I couldn't look at him. I knew he was crying based on the sound.

"Rain look at me." I looked over at him. "It's true that I hate you for what you did, but I don't blame you."

"Um Sam. How can you hate me but not blame me at the same time?" Yes I was lost.

"Did the demon tell you to do it?" Sam asked holding my head in his hands. I nodded.

"I had to Sam. I had to follow his orders or else he would of.." I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. Flood gates are open captain. I placed my head in my hands and just cried. I heard Sam get up, but didn't bother looking at him. I just figured that he was leaving or something. Having him sit on the bed next to me and hold me. That I wasn't expecting. "He would have killed you. All of you. Dean, dad, you, and anyone you all knew. I'm so sorry Sam. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. I can't undo what I did as much as I want to and that kills me. I hate having you hate me and distrust me. I don't blame you, but I hate it. I hate knowing that I took away the love of your life. I hate knowing that I cause you all that pain. I went with him to spare you that and then I go and cause more." I was crying more than I thought humanly possible. "Sam I know that you'll never forgive me, but I'm just so sorry! Really I..." Sam pulled me into a hug and it felt like he never wanted to let go.

"It's ok. We'll get through this I promise. It's going to take a while, but it'll happen." Sam held me out so that I was facing him again. "I'll get past this whole thing soon enough, but right now I'm just glad your back." The hug lasted until Dean came back.

"Work everything out?" He asked handing me my pizza.

"Some what?" Sam answered as he stole some of MY pizza.

"Hey! You said you didn't want anything. Don't steal mine!" I yelled. Sam shrugged as he ate his stolen slice. I was able to leave two days later. We went back to the motel they were staying at.

"Soooo?" None of us knew what to say. I mean I tried to kill Sam, Dean still trusted me, and Sam...well not sure on that just yet.

"There's a job we can work in Fitchburg." Sam and I just looked at Dean. "I was just saying. Just incase you wanted to kill something other than Sam." Dean said looking at me.

"Well I wouldn't mind killing you now." I smiled at him. He knew I was joking, Sam wasn't so sure.

"Like you could."

"You know I could and I would, but it would be too damn easy."

"Bring it on sister." Dean said getting to his feet.

"You sure you want to go there?" I asked mimicing him.

"I'm already there Rain." Dean stepped to me.

"No your not. Your there." I said pointing to where he was standing.

"Smartass."

"Point being?" Sam just looked from me to Dean and back to me. Then he stood up in between us.

"What's in Fitchburg?" Dean and I looked at him.

"Your killing the fun Sammy." Dean said as he sat down at the table.

"I would have just kicked your ass so you should be thanking him for saving you." I said pushing him over and sitting next to him. He looked over at me and gave me a -you wish- look. 'Don't worry. We'll finish what you started.'

'What I started! You started it dip shit!'

'Nope you did.'

"Guys!" Sam yelled. Dean and I looked at him.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Your doing the twin thing again." I looked over at Dean who shrugged.

"Sorry." I said. I just wanted to stay on his good side. I really didn't want another me and Sam fight right now.

"It's ok. So Fitchburg?"

"I don't know. Dad sent us the coordinates but I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Dean said as he searched for ANYTHING about Fitchburg.

"So then let's just go. I mean it's not to far from here right?" I said getting up. Sam and Dean looked at me like I was crazy. "What is it guys?" I asked not even stopping what I was doing. (Packing.)

"Why are you in such a hurry? Shouldn't we take it a little slower getting into hunting and whatever?" Sam asked me. I threw one of my shirts at him.

"No we should go." I knew why dad wanted us to go there. I knew what they had been up to. The demon made sure of that. I knew all the hunts they went on, everything. "Well are you going to pack or am I going by myself?" They looked at each other and started packing their stuff. We were on the road by eight. It was going to take us only seven hours to get to Fitchburg. Once there, we'll figure out the problem, but for now we get seven hours of AC/DC. 'This maked me wish I was back with the demon.'

"It's not that bad." Dean said glancing back at me.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean said with a smile.

"Whatever and it's Sam." He corrected as he fell asleep.

'Why does he hate Sammy so much?' I thought.

"Don't know. He hasn't liked it since I got him from Stanford.' Dean thought back. Yes we were doing the twin thing as Sam calls it. It's either this or we wake him up as we talk. This way is quieter.

'Oh. Dean I know why dad is sending us to Fitchburg.'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

'You lost me Rain.'

'Nevermind. You'll see when we get there. I'm going to get some sleep now ok. Wake me up instead of Sam if you get tired.'

'Ok.' With that I fell asleep. Sleeping was alot easier now. Before it was full of horrible dreams and visions. I still see the faces of the people I killed every time I close my eyes, but now it's bareable. Jessica is the one that blares out the most. I'll let my brother in on what I did over the past three months sooner or later. I'll let them know how much I had changed.

**A/N I know some might find it weird that I'm having Rain going back and forth from good to evil, but for a while she will be good. I will explain what happened in the three months she was gone. I just like her being good and it's easier to write stuff. REVIEW! Again-good, bad, whatever. THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**General POV**

Rain was the last to drive and they got into Fitchburg just afte nine in the morning a couple days later. She drove all the way to the motel before waking her brothers.

"Hey sleepy heads. Time to get up." She said and got no response. "Sam get up." She hit him in the arm and that woke him up.

"Damn Rain! Did you really have to hit me?"

"What? I tried yelling, but you didn't get up. DEAN!" She screamed waking up her other brother.

"You have a big mouth you know that?" She nodded. "Where are we?"

"The motel. I checked us in. I figured we'd look around town for anything weird." Both boys nodded and they drove back into town. They stopped to get some coffee, while Rain sat on the hood of the car. She was watching a little girl play in the park across the street. She was so focused on the child that she didn't even hear Dean call her name.

"Rain! You alive?" She turned to him with a very angry look that scared him. "Sorry. Here's you coffee."

"Thanks. Where's Sam?"

"Bathroom. Guy has a bladder the size of a pin head." Rain smiled.

"You have the time?" Dean looked at him watch.

"Quarter to four. Why? Have to be somewhere?"

"No exactly. Look, what's wrong with this picture?" She pointed to the playground.

"Schools out right?"

"Yep. So the question is..." She started.

"Where are all the kids?" Dean finished.

"Did I ever tell you how creepy that is?" They turned around to see a relieved Sam.

"Feel better Sam?" Rain asked.

"Much. So what's up and where is he going?" Rain turned to see Dean makeing his way to the park.

'Where are you going?'

'Talk to her.' Sam saw him point and looked at Rain.

"Oh the twin thing. You know people are going to think he's crazy."

"So. As long as I look normal. Now zip it will ya." Sam looked back over at Dean. HE was talking to the women sitting on a bench.

"Quiet isn't it?"

"Sure is." The women answered.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked. Even for how far away they were, Rain could hear every word as of she was talking to her.

"Kids are sick."

"Is it serious?"

"Hospital serious. It's a shame."

"Hum." Dean nodded and walked back to Sam and Rain.

"So?" Sam asked.

"We need to go to the hospital."

FF to hospital I'm lazy I know So kill me

"I'm not useing this ID!"

"Why not?" Rain asked a pissed Sam.

"Because it says 'Bikini Inspector' on it."

"That's the one that Dean tole me to give you. Just use confidence Sam. Chances are she won't even aske to see it." Rain said as she shoved Sam to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"My name Phil Hartman, I'm with the CDC. Can you point me in the direction of the pediatric ward?"

"Can I see some ID?" Rain snickered and Sam glanced at her. He took out his ID and quickly showed it to her. It worked because she told him where to go. Sam walked over to where Rain was standing.

"What?" She asked holding back a laugh.

"Follow me." They walked upstairs and as they passed a older women's room, Rain happened to see the inverted cross hanging on her wall. "Rain!" Sam said grabbing her attation. She joined Sam and they found the doctor who was in charge.

"I was about to notify the CDC myself. How did you hear about this?" Dr. I don't feel like looking up his name asked.

"We were notified by a doctors aid. So do you know what it is?"

"No. We don't know anything yet. It's just weird. It's like their bodies are just giving up and dying." Rain looked at Sam.

"And the way it spreads. I have never seen anything like it."

"How does it spread?" Rain asked. 'You getting this?' 'Yep. She's hot.' Dean answered. Rain rolled her eyes.

"It works it's way through familys. One sibling after another." This time Sam looked at Rain.

"Can we talk to the children?"

"No. Their in coma's."

"All of them?" Sam asked. The nurse nodded. They asked the doctor a few more questions and then found the father of the latest victim. They spoke to him and thought to check his house for anything unusual. Dean waited outside and as soon as she was close enough, Rain smacked him in the head.

"What was that for?"

"The perverted thoughts about the nurse." Dean smiled.

"So we off to the house then?" He asked. Sam nodded and they were off. They went to the house and looked around. Sam found a handprint on the window cill of the girls room.

"It's rotted. What kind of thing leaves a handprint like that?" Dean had his flashback and if you saw the episode you know what it is. They drove back to the motel and did some reasearch. Dean already knew what they were dealing with.

"So what the hell is a Shtriga?" Sam asked gettin something to drink.

"It's a witch, kinda. They feed off the life energy of people, mostly children." Dean answered kinda zoneing off.

"Why children?" Rain asked.

"They have a bigger life force than adults." Sam answered.

"Ok so how do we find and kill it?"

"Finding it is going to be hard. The Shtriga takes a human form when not hunting, plus it says that the shtriga is invonerable to all weapons devised by man and god."

"That's not true. It can be killed. By buckshot rounds, it's vunerable when it feeds." Dean said. Rain and Sam looked at him.

"And you know this how?" Sam asked.

"Dad told me. I remember." Later that night Sam went to bed early. Rain sat up and was talking to Dean. Dean went to bed a little after one, leaving Rain up by herself.

"Might as well try to get some sleep." She said to herself as she headed for the bed she made on the floor. She slept on the floor alot. It does wonders on the back. She fell asleep, much to her suprise rather quick. She woke around two hours later with someone standing over her. "Sam?" No answer. "Dean?" Still nothing. She saw it's face as it leaned closer and grabbed her face. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Her brother's were still fast asleep as the shtriga began to take her life force. She felt herself slipping into darness and the smile on the shtriga's face was the last thing she saw before the black took over.

Dean's POV

I had this strange dream that Rain was being attacked by the shtriga. I sat up in bed and saw it was still dark. The room was quiet as I went to the bathroom. 'Why the hell would I dream that? Sam's the one that got attack when he was younger, not Rain.' Suddenly he felt the urge to check on his sister. He left the bathroom and went to where she made her bed. He bent down to shake her awake when he saw how pale she looked in the moonlight that came in through the window. He checked her pulse and it was so slow it could be non-exsistant.

"SAM! WAKE UP!" He yelled to Sam.

"What is it?"

"The shtriga got Rain!" Sam was at Dean side in a second.

"How did we not hear it?"

"I don't know. She needs to get to the hospital." Dean picked her up and they went to the hospital. The same doctor that was looking after all the sick kids took care of her too, being they had the same illness and all. "Is she ok?" Dean asked.

"How long was she like that?" Sam looked at Dean.

"We don't know. Why?" Sam asked.

"She's worse off than any of the children. While in the coma, the kids can still feel pain and breath on their own. Rain can't"

"What do you mean she can't breath?" Dean asked. He was worried. The connection he had with Rain was getting stronger everyday they were together. It was to the point where not only can he talk to her, but feel what she feels. He felt nothing now and that wasn't good.

"We have her hooked up to a ventalator that is helping her breath. You can go see her now."

"Thank you." They shook his hand and went to Rain's room. There she was, a tube in her mouth helping her breath.

"How? How did we miss that?" Dean asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"We have to find this thing soon Dean. Will she get better if we kill it?" Sam looked over at his older brother. He could see the worry etched on his face. Dean looked at Sam.

"I don't know Sammy. Maybe, but how are we going to find it?"

"It works through families remember. All we have to do is wait. Chances are good it's comming for one of us tonight."

"I don't want to leave her here alone Sam."

"I know man, but we have too. We'll come back tomorrow after we kill it."

"Can't we let it attack us here?" Dean asked knowing the answer. "Never mind. I know we can't." He got up, kissed Rain on the forehead and they left.

"So buckshot rounds can kill it?" Sam asked as they waited for the shtriga to come eat.

"Yes. We have to wait till it feeds, then we can kill it."

"So you go wait out there and come in when it get's here."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to be the bait. You go and come in shooting when it get's here ok."

"Thanks Sam." Sam smiled and Dean left. Sure enough at two thirty the shtriga came. It bent down to feed off Sam, but Deam burst through the door. Sam rolled onto the floor and Dean began shooting. The shtriga flew against the wall from the impact the bullets had on it. Dean looked over at Sam who was now on his feet. "You alright?"

"I'm good. Is it dead?" Dean walked over to the shtriga's body, gun still pointed at it, to check if it was dead. It wasn't moving and Dean looked back over at Sam. As he did the shtriga grabbed Dean by the throat and tossed him to the wall. He slammed into it, knocking shelves down as he fell to the floor. It quickly went after Sam before he had a chance to pull his gun. It hit him into the wall as well and after Sam fell onto the bed, it grabbed his face and began to take his life force as well. He sucked some of it out when Dean called it.

"HEY!" It looked up and Dean shot it right between the eyes. It flew back, off of Sam and onto the floor. Sam rolled off the bed, gasping for air. "You ok little brother?" He gave Dean a thumbs up as he stood up. Dean walked over to the shtrigas body and shot it three more times. "Just for good measure." Sam nodded.

"We should get back to the hospital." With that they left. The body just turned to vapor so no evidence. When they arrive, they found out that all the kids were ok, but Rain wasn't. Also Dr. Hydecker (Yes I looked it up) was no where to be seen. Sam looked over at Dean. "Why isn't she wakeing up?"

"I don't know Sam."

"I want to check something out. I'll be back ok." Dean waved him off and went to sit with Rain.

"Your going to be ok I know it. We'll figure this out I promise." After he said that he kissed her cheek and got a vision. He saw Dr. Hydecker with a vile of something. He saw the shtriga and it seemed to be obeying Hydecker before they killed it. The vision ended and Dean called Sam. But it wasn't Sam that answered.

"Hello Winchester."

"Who the hell is this?"

"You met me before, but I believe you were too worried about you sister to see what was right in front of your face."

"Hydecker! Where's Sam?"

"With me. It's a shame you killed my little pet. She would of loved the taste of Sam."

"What do you want?"

"To feed."

"Ok?"

"The shtriga never fed on the children, I did. She just gathered the life forces' got me. I can do it on my own, but why bother. Oh well. Guess I'll have to take Sam's myself. Bye Dean." He hung up.

"SHIT!" Dean yelled. What the hell was he going to do now? His sister is in a coma and his brother is about to end up the same way. He turned around and looked at Rain. Her eyes were open and fixed on him. "Rain? You awake?"

'Your a quick one Dean. He has Sam.'

"I know. I don't know where he is." He said sitting next to her.

'I do.'

"What? Where?"

'There is a little shop at the edge of town. The basement leads into a cave. He's there.'

"How do you know that?" Just as he asked that, he noticed a nurse looking at him. "What?"

"Um sir, who are you talking to?"

"My sister is that ok with you?" Dean scared the poor women.

'She can't hear me remember dumb ass.' Dean looked at Rain.

"Oh right!" He said as he smacked himself in the forehead.

'Now would be a good idea to get Sam.'

"Oh right!"

'Is that going to be your new catch phrase?'

"Shut it. I'll be back ok."

'I never said anything. I'll be waiting.' Dean left and drove to the shop Rain told him about. He took two guns and walk down the cave until he came to a door.

'A door in a cave? What the hell?'

'Don't ask me.'

'You still with me?'

'You know it bro.'

'That makes me feel better.'

'The heart.'

'Um yea?'

'Shoot him in the heart. He may be a human, but he's being protected by something unhuman. the only way to kill him is to shoot him in the heart.'

'How the hell do you know this?'

'I sware if I have to say being raised by a demon has it's advantages onw more time. Forget it. Just be happy I know ok.'

'Ok. Geez your grouchy aren't you?'

'I have a tube shoved down my throat and my brother' might die so yes I'm a little testy.'

'I'm here.' Dean thought as he opened the door a crack. Just enough to peek in. He saw Sam tied to a chair and Hydecker was doing whatever. It was good though. He had his back to the door so he didn't see Dean enter the room.

'Dean be care...'

"Hydecker!" Dean screamed. 'You dumass!' Rain thought. 'What?' Dean thought. 'Nothing.' Hydecker turned around and Dean fired. The doc moved out of the way once he saw the gun. He placed himself behind Sam and put a knife to his throat, causing Dean to freeze. 'Dean what's going on?' Rain thought. 'He has a knife to his throat.' Dean thought not taking his eyes off his brother. 'SHOOT HIM NOW!' Rain mentally screamed at Dean, 'He will kill him, shoot now!' Dean lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the doc in the heart. As he fell, he cut Sam's neck. Dean ran to his brother and untied him. "You ok?" He asked looking at his neck.

"Cutting that a little close weren't ya?"

"Maybe. Can you stand?"

"Yeah. Just give me a hand." Dean helped him to his feet.

'Dean everything ok?'

'Fine. How did you know he was going to kill him?'

'Not important. Look, there are viles around the room right?'

'Yea.'

'Break them.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Break all of em. Unless you want me dead. I think Sam might still want that, but I doubt you do.' Dean shot Sam a look.

"What was that for?"

"Do you want Rain dead?" Dean asked as he began breaking the viles. Sam looked at his older brother.

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"Rain thinks you do."

"I thought we worked through that."

"Guess not. Finished. Let's go." They exited the cave and went back to the hospital. The other doctors already removed the breathing tube and said she could leave in a couple days.

"Took ya long enough." She said with a smile. "Dean your an ass."

"What did I do?"

"You told him that I though he still wanted me dead!"

"So?"

"Like I said, your an ass." She sat up and patted the spot next to her, "Sit Sam. Leave Dean." Dean backed up and left as Sam sat next to his big sister.

"I thought we cleared that up Rain. I don't want you dead."

"You sure about that there Sam?" Sam looked at her. "Look, I get that you still don't forgive me and don't even say you do because you don't."

"But I..."

"Not done Sammy. I know that deep down you DO hate me, hell I hate me and I have to be around me the whole time." Sam smiled as did she. "Still. What I did is unforgivable even though we're family."

"That's just it, I don't forgive you for killing Jess, but I understand that you had no choice in the matter."

"Well yea, but I'm not useing that as an escuse. I did what I did and that's it."

"I don't want you dead." He looked at her and smiled.

"I know. The thing is I want Dean dead." She said winking at him. Sam looked at her and she pointed to the door. "He's listening." She whispered. Sam got up and quietly went to the door. He swiftly pulled it open and in came Dean. Falling flat on his face.

"Nice to see you Dean." Sam said.

"What you love yourself so much that you even stare at yourself in the floor?" Rain asked smileing.

"Funny guys. You don't really want me dead do you?"

"What do you think? No dip shit."

"Ok so what do we do next?" Dean asked.

"We have to go to St. Louis. I got an e-mail from a friend of mine." Sam said.

"Spare the details and let's just go." Rain said. And just like that they were off.

**REVIEW HONESTLY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Becky heard a knock at her door and went to answer. When she opened it she saw two men and a women. As soon as she saw Sam, she threw her arms around him.

"Sam! I didn't think you'd come."

"I got your e-mail. Thought we should stop by."

"Please come in." The three entered the house. Dean going in last.

"Nice place!" Dean said as he looked around.

"Thanks. It's my parents. I was crashing here for the weekend when everything happened. Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Yea..." Dean was quickly cut off by Sam.

"No thanks. So about the murder."

"Well I know that there is no way that Zach could have killed Emily."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Because he was here with me, having a few beers till well after midnight. Now Emily was killed a little before eleven. But when the police showed up they saw Zach and arrested him."

"Well doesn't that just suck." Rain said from behind Dean.

"RAIN!" Sam looked at her. She looked at the floor.

"What?" Rain asked with a shrug. "If they found him there, clothes stained with his girlfriends blood then he's guilty in my book." She turned to walk away, but Dean grabbed her arm. "I'm going for a walk Dean. I'll meet you at the motel."

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing. Now I'm going ok." And she left. Dean walked back into the kitchen to join Sam and Becky.

"Where's Rain?" Sam asked.

"She went for a walk."

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know. Just forget it. So Becka, about what happened. Maybe we could see the crime scene." Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. I mean isn't that illegal?"

"It would be, but my brother Dean here's a cop." Sam said pointing at Dean. Dean gave him a sidways glance as Becky also looked at him.

"Detective acually." Dean lied.

"So Beck, what do ya say?"

"Ok. Wait here I'll go get the key." She walked out of the room.

"Your real straight with your friends you know that." Dean said to Sam.

"What? We need to see the crime scene. Call Rain and fill her in will ya."

"I think she want out of this one."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just the way she's acting tells me that."

"Well can't you just to the twin thing and see what wrong with her?"

"Dude you know I hate it when you call it the 'twin thing.' Besides I tried and she's blocking me."

"Ok let's go." Rebecca said as she re-entered the room.

Rain's POV

'What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't mean what...wait yeah I ment what I said, but still.' I thought as I walked the streets. "Maybe I should go back and help?"

"Rain!" I turned to see Sam running my way.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I came to fine you. We need your help."

"With?" I was a little unsure of this. 'Something's off here.'

"We found out what it was."

"And? Wait if you know what it is why are you here and not with Becky?"

"Dean's with her. Now come on. We found out it's a shapeshifter and we have to hurry." Sam grabbed my hand and started running.

"Sam slow down will ya."

"Can't. Dean might need our help." Sam said as we ran faster.

"Why don't I just ask him if he's alright?"

"You got your phone on you?" Ok. This is not Sam.

"You know what I mean Sam." We stopped running and Sam turned to me.

"So do it then."

'Hey Dean!'

'Rain, you ok?'

'Fine how are you?'

'Fine why?'

'Is Sam with you?'

'Um where else would he be?'

'Dean it's a shifter.'

'How do you know that?'

'Cause he looks li...'

'Rain?' I was cut off by the shapeshifter knocking my ass out.

Crime Scene

General POV

Dean and Sam were checking out the place where Emily was murdered. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. the only thing that really stood out was the neighbors dog. Dean was watching the little thing go nuts when Becky joined him.

"That used to be the sweetest thing. Then one day it changed."

"When did it change?"

"Around the same time Emily was killed." Dean turned around to talk to Sam, but Rain was in the mood to talk.

'Hey Dean!'

'Rain, you ok?'

'Fine how are you?'

'Fine why?'

'Is Sam with you?'

'Um where else would he be?'

'Dean it's a shifter.'

'How do you know that?'

'Cause he looks li...'

'Rain?' "Damn it! SAM!" Sam came running in from the living room.

"What?"

"I think Rain's in trouble and she found out what this is."

"Ok. Well?" Becky was looking at them.

"Not here. Nothing against you, but this is a family thing."

"Ok. I'll just go back to the house. Call me later Sam." Sam nodded as they went their seprate ways.

"What is it?"

"A shapeshifter."

"How the hell does she know that?"

"She was about to tell me, but then she stopped."

"Dean stop the car."

"Why?"

"Rain." Sam pointed out the window at Rain, who was sitting on a curb outside a store. The two walked up to their sister.

"Rain you alright?" She looked up at them.

"I'm fine. Just needed to clear my head that's all." She answered. Dean looked at her closely.

"You sure your ok?"

"I think I would know. Why?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to the motel and think about what we're going to do." The three for onto the car and drove off. When they got to the motel, Sam went to his laptop, Dean looked through their fathers journal, and Rain took a shower. "Sam."

"What?"

"I don't think that's Rain." Sam looked up from his computer and over at his older brother.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling man. I mean one second she's talking to me, the next she stops suddenly, and then we just HAPPEN to see her sitting there being all lalala. Somethings not right. How can we check if a person is a shifter?"

"You think Rain is the shapeshifter?" Dean nodded. "Well I think your wrong, but check dad's journal again. Maybe there's something in there that you missed." Dean flipped open the journal again just as Rain came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going out for a while. Be back later. Dean can I use your car?" She asked as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked standing to meet her at the door.

"No where that you would want to go. Like I said, I'll be back, can I please use the car?" Dean looked at his twin long and hard.

"Fine." He said as he tossed her the keys. "Just call if you need us."

"Will do." And she left. Five minutes later Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh what now?"

"That's not her man. I know it."

Rain's POV

I drove back into town and back to Rabecca's. I knocked on the door and she answered. (Duh!) She had been pissed off at Sam for lying about Dean. Yes she found out that he wasn't a detective already. So I thought I would go clean up the mess that lie had made. She looked at me.

"I know what your going to say."

"Oh you do?"

"I think, get off my porch?"

"That's about right." She said as she was about to close the door.

"Wait! Look Sam feels bad about lying to you. He told me not to come, but I thought 'what the hell.' He just wanted to protect you." Rain explained as Becky let her in.

"Protect me from what?"

"You might want to sit for this one." They sat in the living room and Rain explained everything about the shapeshifter. Rabecca looked at her like she was crazy.

"So your telling me that Emily was killed by some freak of nature?" Rain looked at her hard. "I mean something that can become anyone it wants."

"Something like that." Rain was getting angry. "Maybe this person was born different. Always made fun of so it evolved into something else. Something that would be able to fit in."

"You do know your crazy right?" Becky looked at Rain.

"Maybe, but who know's what's really out there. I mean he could be here now and you would never know it."

"Well then, say this shifter is real. How would you know? If it can look like anybody." Rain thought about that.

"Simple, eyes."

"What?"

"Shifters eyes look silver in the light. That's how you can tell." Rain looked at the fire and then at Becky. Rabecca caught a glimps of her silver eyes. She stood up and backed away. "Something wrong Becky?" Rain said as she stood as well.

"I think you should leave now."

"Why would I do that? I just wanted to clear everything up." Rain stepped to Rabecca and she tried to run. Rain tripped her and straddled her. Rabecca screamed which pissed Rain off. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she knocked her out. SHe used the phone cord to tie her up and then carried her upstairs. "Now the fun really begins little Becky."

General POV

"I'm going to find her." Dean said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Sam jumped in front of him before he could reach it.

"You don't even know where she is or even if Rain is the shifter."

"I do know Sam. Not where Rain is, but that that Rain was the shifter. Now can you move." Dean pushed Sam aside and stopped. "Damn it!"

"What? Just realized she has the car?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Not a word dude. Not one word."

"Looks like we're walking." Before they left, they heard something come across the police scanner. (Yes they have one.)

""ALL UNITS. REPORTED SCREAMS AT 154 SOUTH MAIN. ALL UNITS IN THE IMMEDIATE AREA PLEASE RESPOND. BELIEVED TO BE A SUSPECT IN THE WINTERBERG KILLING.""

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"That's Rabecca's address and Emily's last name. Think it could be the shifter?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and the left the room. They called a cab and were in town in ten minutes. They got dropped off a block before Becky's house, but could see the flashing lights. They had called in an anonymous tip so that the shifter wouldn't kill Becky.

"Looks like they got here in time." Dean said as they saw Rabecca being placed into the ambulance. "What did that thing do to her?"

"I have a better question, where's Rain?" Dean looked over at Sam with worry filling his eyes.

"Ok. We split up. You stay with Rabecca and I'll go looke for Rain."

"But you have no idea where to start."

"I'll figure something out. Call if you need help ok and be careful." Sam nodded and went to see Becky. "Ok Rain, if there ever was a time to use the twin thing, now is it." Dean said to himself.

Rain/Shifter's POV Half hour earlier

I tied little Becky up and had a little fun. I sliced and diced so to speak. I just love hearing her attempt to cry out for help, but it was even better to hear her cry in pain. I knew how to inflict pain. It was one of the thing's I was great at. Knives, chaines, anything that hurt I used. When I got bored of that, mental tourcher time.

"Tired Becky?" I asked as I saw her eyes start to close. I smacked her across the face. "No sleepy time yet." Her eyes opened and she looked at me. "What? Is that hate I see in those pretty eyes of yours? You invite me in, and then you call me a freak and you think you have the right to hate me? I think not Rabecca."

"So your a shapeshifter?" I nodded. "Do your brother's know?"

"Your not too bright are you? Definatly a real blonde. I'm not the real Rain. She's...well not safe somewhere, but she's somewhere." I said as I slashed her arms up and down. I saw her wince as I got close to her wrist. "What's wrong? I'm not going to kill you like that."

"So what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Oh I plan on killing you so don't think I wasn't. Just holding out on that for..." I stopped when I heard something. "Oh they didn't!" I opened the door and saw flashes of lights comming up the stairs. "They did." I walked back into the room and looked at Becky, "Well it seems that out time has come to an end. Now I have to pay my pain in the ass brothers a visit. I would thank them if I were you." And I ran. I was good, but I'm no match for an entire S.W.A.T. team. I was about to jump out the window when one yelled for me to stop. "Oh come on!"

"Turn around slowly and drop the knife!" He yelled. 'Drop the knife! Man are these people dumb or what?' I turned around and threw the knife at him, hitting him in the neck. He fell back and I took off out the window. The rest of his little team shot at me as I ran across the yard. 'Nice shooting guys!'

'What?'

"What?" I said out loud.

'Rain?'

'Who the hell? Are you in my hea...Oh wait that's right. Hi Dean!'

'Where's Rain?'

'Somewhere. Thanks for sending the cops on my ass. Remind me to thank you later. Gotta go.'

'HEY!' Dean screamed in his head, but the shifter was blocking him. "DAMN IT!"

I walked back to the sewer I call home and changed, if ya know what I mean, into Sam. I walked over and pulled the tarp off a very unconscious Rain. "Maybe I hit her a little too hard." Well as soon as I said that, who's eyes fly open.

"Let me go you fricken freak!"

"That wasn't very nice was it?" I said as I punched her in the stomach.

"And that was?" She said through a caugh. "Why do you look like Sam?"

"Well killing Becky as you didn't pan out so well, so I'm going back as Sam just as soon as I kill your other brother. Don't think about telling him where you are either."

"If you lay one finger on either of them I sware you regret the day you were concieved!"

"My your not a plesent one are you? Well I have to be going. See ya!" And I left Rain there all alone.

General POV

"This blowes!" Rain said as she struggled to get free. She did try to talk to Dean, but nothing happened. "Wait! Damn it! I am the biggest moran on the planet." With that statement she used her demon powers to help free herself. She rubbed her wrists and was off to find Sam and Dean. Becky? 'Don't really care.' Rain climbed out of the sewer and made a b-line to Beckys house. Sure she didn't give two flying shits if Rebecca lived or died, but she knew her brother's would be there and that's what she cared about.

General POV Becky's House

Dean had no idea where Rain was...the real Rain, but he knew the shifter would go back after Becky. He went to Rabecca's house and without thinking, kick in the door. He was greeted by a tied up and bloodied Becky, an unconscious Sam and a very angry Rain.

"Hello Dean! Just in time!" Rain/shifter said with a smile.

"Your not my sister!" Dean said as he pointed his gun at her.

"You don't seem so sure Dean." Rain put a gun to Rebecca's head. "I mean you forget when I tried to kill Sam?"

"Then why kill her? She has nothing to do with anything."

"Then stop me. All you have to do is pull the trigger before me." Dean hesatated and that's the time Sam chose to wake up. "What's wrong Dean? Only you can save little Becky. Pull the trigger and kill me. Who knows maybe I'm not the real Rain! Only one way to find out, but you have to do it soon."

"I can't."

"Dean." Dean looked over at Sam.

"I don't know Sam. I can't tell."

"Psst Dean." Dean turned around to face Rain. "Too long." Rain pulled the trigger and Beckys lifeless body fell to the floor. "A little messier that I would have thought. Who's next?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled not taking his eyes off Becky.

"I take it you want to be next then." Rain said pointing to Sam. "It's his fault ya know. Should of killed me, but nope." Rain was making her way to where Sam was seated. Dean just froze. He had a chance to save Becky and he didn't. "Dean you should really pay attation to what's going on around you!" The shifter said before knocking him out with the butt of the gun. "Looks like it's just you and me Sammy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't be so angry! This is your chance too ya know."

"Chance for what?" Yes Sam was stalling. He almost hand his hand free.

"I know you hate me. No matter hiw much we talk about it, you want me gone. I killed your girlfriend and now Becky." Rain was a couple steps from Sam when he kicked her back.

"Forgot to tie my feet ass hole!" Sam stood up, having freed his hands. Rain dropped the gun when Sam tripped her and she was now getting back to her vertical base.

"Your so going to pay for that!" Rain was angry. She ran after Sam and they got into a fist fight. Sam was blocking or dodging all of Rain's blows, but she was doing the same with his. Soon Sam got a clean shot to her ribs and it sent her into the wall. She soon recovered and kicked and punched Sam so that he was off balence, then she tackled him and they both crashed through a coffee table. Sam was trying to get Rain off him, but she was too strong. She punched him three times before proceeding to choke him. Sam was trying, fighting to breath, but he got no air. "Just give up baby brother. Let the darkness take you and be with Jess." He felt his body weakening and it WAS a good idea. 'Be with Jess? I can do that.' He had just stopped fighting when he heard Dean's voice.

"HEY!" Rain got up and turned to Dean.

"What? Now you decided to shoot me! If you did it sooner Rebecca would still be alive!"

"Go to hell bitch!" And Dean shot her twice in the chest. Rain went flying into the wall and landing lifelessly on the floor next to Sam. Dean ran over to Sam to make sure he was ok. "Sam! Sam look at me." Nothing. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one. He pulled out his phone and thought about it. He put it away, thinking it would be best just to take him himself.

"Dean?" Dean turned around to see a scared (Yes she get's scared too) Rain standing in the doorway.

"Rain. Where have you been?" Dean asked as he lifted Sam off the ground. Rain didn't say anything, she just stared at her body lying on the floor. She looked back at Dean and went to help with Sam. "I got him." Dean said as he pulled Sam away from her. Rain was shocked. The hate that was in her brothers voice was scary.

"Dean I.."

"I know. I have to get him to the hospital. Come on before the police arrive." Rain nodded, not wanting Dean more pissed at her. The ride to the hospital was fast and quiet. Sam would be ok in a little while. Only a few scrapes and bruses, nothing major. Rain and Dean waited in the waiting room. Neither said a word. Rain looked at Dean every now and then, but he never looked at her. 'Now or never.'

"That wasn't me Dean." She said so fast she hoped Dean understood it. He looked over at her then back at the floor. "I didn't kill her. I didn't try to kill Sa..."

"Can we not talk about this now Rain." Again with the hate.

"No! We're talking about this now! Your blameing me for this when I didn't do anything! Now stop being an ass and talk to me!" Again Dean looked at her. "Please." She said in a calmer voice.

"I know it wasn't you, but.."

"But what?"

"It could of been."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How do I know you won't try and kill Sam again? Or me for that matter." Again Rain was shocked.

"You don't trust me? That's what this is about. You think I'm gonna go all evil on you. Jesus Dean, Sam finally trusts me and the you don't. Can I ever win?"

"It can happen Rain and you know it."

"So what do you want Dean?" ...LONG PAUSE...

"I want you to leave."

"What?" Rain stood up, shocked.

"You heard me, I want you to leave. As far away as possible."

"But.."

"No buts." He said as he stood. "I want you away from Sam and away from me." He looked at her.

"Dean, I..." Tears running down her face.

"It'll be for the best. Just go." She knew he was serious, not only by the way he sounded, but by the way he was looking at her. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her gone.

"If that's what you really want Dean. I'll go." Rain wiped away the tears that had fallen and went to the door. Before she left, however, she took off something from around her neck and tossed it on the floor in front of her twin. Then just like that she was gone from their lives again. Dean looked at the floor and picked up what she threw. It was her necklace. The one Dean had given her for her fifth birthday. He had made it for her, but he always thought she lost it. It was a pale blue colored stone that he painted himself. He worked on this for days before their birthday making sure it was perfect. He looked up to the door that his sister just walked out of and realized what he had done. Tears started falling as he pulled the necklace that he always wore and looked at it. It looked just like her's only it was a gold color. She had made this for him the same time he made hers'. "What did I just do?" He said out loud before going to see Sam.

**Did I mention that I enjoy reviews! Honesty is good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (This chapter is going to be pretty Rain centered.)**

Rain's POV

I left the hospital, but not before giving Dean a gift. Why the hell would he want me gone? I didn't know and at this point I didn't care. I had no where to go, no family, no money, and well I had nothing at all. I wandered down some back street trying to figure out what the hell got into Dean. 'It wasn't me! I didn't kill Rebecca! Why would he think that I would try and kill him and Sam? This is so screwed up!' I thought as I walked. I was blocking Dean so he wouldn't hear it. I figured out that I could go visit an old friend. I took out my phone and diled her number.

"Hello Rain."

"How did...never mind. I need to talk to you."

"I know. There is a bus ticket waiting for you in the next town. Your not to far away. I'll see you in a little while ok."

"Thanks Missouri. Bye." I closed my phone and continued walking. So sad that the only one I can count on isn't even blood related. I got into the next town just before dawn and got my ticket. Off to Kansas I go. I got there three days later and knocked on Missouri's door. She opened it and greeted me with a smile and a hug.

"Come on in honey. How was your trip?" She asked as we made our way into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I can eat thanks. Three hours on a bus, not fun in my book." I said with a smile. It was fake and she knew it. I was still hurting at the fact that Dean didn't want me anywhere near him or Sam.

"It'll all work out child. He's just scared that's all." Missouri took my hand into hers, but quickly let go. "You had such a hard life." She said with pain in her voice.

"I just don't get why he doesn't want me around? I'm not going to do anything to him or Sam, why would he tell me to leave?" I was looking in her eyes, pleading for an answer, any answer.

"I don't really know honey, but things will get better." Missouri got up and went to the stove to cook.

"Here let me do it." I said as I stood next to her. My speed didn't freak her out at all. "You've done enough for me and I never did anything in return."

"No. You sit. You've had a rough week." I looked at her. "Sit." I went back to the table and sat down with no arguement. I may have demon powers, but this women scared me. She made ham and corn. I LOVE HAM AND CORN! I ate three plates full and then cleaned up. I figured she cooked, I clean. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not evil." We were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee and talking about my beautiful life. "Why can't they see that?"

"Honey they will. I don't believe Dean thinks your evil. Sam neither."

"Then what is it?"

"Dean's just scared. Not so much of you, but what you can do and what you have done. You haven't told them all of your past yet have you?"

"No. I missed so much. I just want to be a family again. I just want them to love me and all of us to be together. Is that really to much to ask out of them?" I looked over at the old women, who at this moment was the only person in my life that I could turn to.

"No it's not too much to ask." Ok now either she turned into a man or... I turned around. "Hello Raindrop."

"Dad!" I jumped up and hugged him. First instinct. He hugged me back even tighter than Dean did when we reunited. "What not afraid I might try and kill you again?"

"No Raindrop. I think we need to talk." I looked at him and nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything."

"Thanks Missouri." Dad said and she left.

"Must be bingo night." I said with a smile.

"I heard that Rain! And bingo is on Wednesday. Tonight is poker night." Dad and I laughed as we heard the door close. He looked at me and kept smileing.

"You look so much like your mother. So beautiful."

"That's odd."

"What?"

"Most people say I look like Dean." I looked at him and we both smiled.

"I wonder why? I know what he said to you. How he asked you to leave."

"Yea I figured that. Wouldn't happen to know why would ya?"

"No Rain I don't." I sat next to him with my head down. "How have you been?"

"I've had better days. Not much better, but hey."

"And the demon?"

"Wondering when you would ask that. I don't know where he is dad. He's alive though."

"And your powers?"

"All buisness aren't you? I can control them. That's why I don't get why Dean is so afraid of me."

"He just want's to keep Sam safe you know that. You did try to kill him once already, not to mention trying to kill me."

"But I never tried to kill him yet." He knew that was a joke and he laughed. "Besides I wasn't myself then."

"I know. Like Missouri said, just give them time. It'll all be ok."

"If it doesn't turn out ok, can I kill them?" I looked at him.

"No Raindrop you can't."

"We faught a shifter."

"I know."

"It killed one of Sam's friends." Dad looked at me with shock.

"Really?" I nodded.

"It tried to kill Sam too. Dean killed it before it could. When it was threating to kill Rebecca, Sam's friend, Dean had a chance to kill it then, but he froze."

"Dean froze during a hunt!"

"He is human dad. I think it's because the shifter looked like me. He didn't want to risk it really being me and in doing that. Becky died. I think he blames me."

"Why would he blame you Rain?"

"I don't know. I went to help him move Sam to the car and he told me that he could do it. The hate in his voice dad. It scared me. At the hospital is when he told me to leave. That he wanted me as far from him and Sam as I could get." I was crying again. Why not I was hurting. Luckly my dad was there and he held me.

"Raindrop listen to me will you." I nodded, "Dean is pretty, well he's not too sharp, but he means well in everything he does. He loves you and as much as I hate to say this, he loves you more than Sam. I don't know if it's because your his twin or because after twenty years your finally together...er um were together. He'll always be there if you need him. I think it just scared him on how close he came to looseing Sam and that he had to shoot you."

"But it wasn't me!"

"I know that and so does he, but it looked like you and to him it ment something. Answer me something, If you had to could you kill Dean?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer Rain. Could you kill Dean if you had to? Or Sam or me for that matter?"

"I..um I...no dad I couldn't. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. Dean, to him killed you. Not the shifter that looked like you , but you Rain. To him that was you."

"So then why is he mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you. He's afraid for you."

"Dad you lost me. I thought he was pissed and blameing me for killing Becky and hurting Sam."

"No. He's just scared that if it comes to it, if somehow you go evil again, he would have to kill you."

"Oh I think I get what you mean now."

"You see then. He wouldn't be able to kill you. Not even to protect Sam or me. You and Dean have something that no one else has. You have this bizzar connection that no other person has and I don't mean you being twins. What I mean is there is something there that no one see's."

"Well I don't see it either."

"Maybe not, but Dean does. The strong sence to protect you was present even at an early age. Why he always waited for you before he went upstairs, the reason it seemed like you two were joined at the hip when you were younger. He know what you did to protect Sam and that drove him over the edge."

"Lost over here!" I said pointing to myself. I wasn't lying. Anyone else get what's going on? Help me out then.

"As the oldest twin, it was already placed in Dean to always look after you and keep you safe no matter what. When you gave yourself up for Sam, Dean felt like he failed you. He wasn't there for you and that killed him. It killed him that it was you and not him. He wondered for years why you were the one awake and not him. That thought ate at him all his life."

"So if that's true. Why push me away now? Why not want me with him?"

"Think of it this was Raindrop...If the demon was to come back and threaten Dean, Sam, or me what would you do?"

"What?"

"What would you do? Would you give up your life to save us?"

"In a heartbeat and you know that."

"Dean knows that too and that's why he pushed you away."

"I think I really get it now. He pushed me away to protect me. He knows this was if the demon attackes him that I won't be put in the possition to give my life up again, this way he knows that I'm alive somewhere."

"Yes. Something like that."

"Hey dad."

"What is it Rain?"

"When did you get all smart?" I asked holding back a laugh. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I was always this smart."

"This isn't the only reason why your here is it?"

"No Rain it's not."

"Before we get into that, I have another question."

"Ask away."

"What happened to mom?"

"You don't know?"

"I know that she died and that the demon killed her the night I left with him, but she never moved on. So what happened to her?"

"She never moved on?" I shook my head no.

"So that's what it might be."

"What might be what?"

"The other reason why I'm here. There something in our old house." I looked at him and I was scared.

"What is it?" I asked, fear present in my voice.

"I'm not sure, but I have to look into it." He said as he stood. I stood next to him.

"I'm comming with you." He looked down and smiled.

"Let's go."

**A/N I get that this chapter might be a tiny bit confuseing (and my spelling sucks) So if you have any questions, please ask. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

General POV

Rain and John told Missouri that John thinks that something is in their old house.

"I have been keeping an eye on the place since you left John. It seems quiet to me."

"It might seem that way, but there I know somethings there."

"When do we go?" John looked at Rain, "What? We should get this done as soon as possible right?"

"She's right John."

"I know. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Right now Rain, go get some sleep ok. You look like hell."

"Thanks dad. Now I know who to come to when I'm depressed." Rain smiled, kissed him on the cheek, said good-night to Missouri and went to her room at the moment. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"You think she's ok?" John asked Missouri.

"She's fine. I taught her everything I knew. She can control her powers and doesn't use them very often. You gonna call your boys?"

"Not yet. I'll wait till after I leave."

"John Winchester I should smack you! Why don't you call your boys?"

"You don't think I want to see them. I just can't yet. Not till I know what's going on in that house."

"I'll respect that John. Now you go get some sleep too. That poor girl isn't the only one that looks like hell." John smiled and went to his room. They all fell asleep quickly that night and woke up early. Rain was the first one up and she went to take a shower and then made breakfast for everyone. John came down and Rain gave him some coffee.

"Morning dad."

"You seem alot better."

"I feel alot better. Eggs?"

"Sure. Bacon?"

"Sure. Toast?"

"Sure. Jelly?"

"Sure. Sasuage?"

"Sure. "Pancakes?"

"You two can stop any time now." Missouri said as she came into the kitchen.

"You killed the whole thing. Thanks alot." Rain said as she went back to cooking.

"How long would you have gone with that?"

"Till we ran out of things to say." Missouri gave John a odd look.

"What? She started it." John said in his defence.

"But you could of ended it."

"FOODS ON!" Rain yelled making both Missouri and John jump. "Sorry." She said as she sat down next to her father. they all ate and Rain cleaned up.

"Thanks Rain. That was very good. Where did you learn to cook like that?" John asked.

"When you have to survive by cooking and eating rats, you get good at makeing things taste good." She said with a shrug.

John and Missouri looked at her like she just dropped dead. "Calm down. I was just kidding. Damn. Should we go now?"

"That wasn't funny Rain."

"Sorry dad."

"It alright. We should be off. See you later Missouri."

"Take care of each other." She said as she waved the father/daughter team off.

"Nice truck dad!" Rain said as she climbed in the front seat.

"You really like it?"

"Not as nice as the Impala, but it works for you." She said with a smile.

"So Dean's not the only one obsessed with that car. Guess you are alot alike."

"Twins remember!"

"We're here."

"That was fast."

"Come on." They exited the truck and knocked on the front door. A women in her early thirtys answered.

"Can I halp you?"

"Hi. I'm..."

"I'm Rain Winchester and this is my father John. We used to live here and were in the neighborhood so we thought we would stop by and see if we can have a look at the place." Rain said. She could feel her father looking at her, but she stayed focused on the women, who they found out was Jenny.

"Winchester? You know I think I found some of your old photo's the other night."

"Really?" John said seeming shocked.

"Um come on in." Jenny let them in and it seemed like Rain was on a fieldtrip the way she was taking in the house. They came to the kitchen where there was a little girl coloring at the table and a little boy in a playpen.

"Sarry. This is John and Rain. They used to live here."

"Hi."

"Hey Sarry."

"So you lived here long?" John asked earning him a stern look from Rain. He looked at her and mouthed 'What?'

"Just moved in."

"You like it so far?" 'Damn it!' Rain cursed her father in her mind.

"Well with all due respect to your childhood home, I bet you have some wonderful memories here, but this place has it's issues." John looked over at Rain and she was staring at the floor. 'I'm so sorry Raindrop.' John thought.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Well the pipes are backed up, rats scratching, flickering lights almost regularly. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"It's alright." Sarry called her mother over and whispered something to her.

"Mom. Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What Sarry?" Rain asked bending down.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh baby. There was nothing in their closet. Was there?" Jenny looked up at Rain.

"No of course not." Rain gave a fake smile.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was in my room and it was on fire." Rain stopped breathing and John noticed.

"Rain you alright? Rain. RAIN!"

"Um yea. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jenny asked. Rain nodded.

"We should be going." John said and him and Rain made their way outside. Once they got back to John's truck, he turned to his daughter.

"You sure your alright?"

"Really dad I'm fine."

"Ok. Um Rain."

"What?"

"Is it him? The thing in the house, is it the demon?" Rain looked at John and shook her head.

"No. Whatever that is, it's not him."

"You sure?"

"I would know dad. So what do we do now?"

"Get rid of whatever it is."

"How? We don't even know what it is."

"Missouri can help us." They drove back to Missouris' and told her what Jenny had said.

"Well I'm going to need to take a look at it, but whatever it is I think I know how to get rid of it"

"How?"

"With this." She pointed to a table with a bunch of different crap on it.

"Um right?" Rain was lost.

"Well, from what you told me it seem's like a polterguist and this stuff will clean the house."

"Your sure about this?" John asked.

"Like I said, I need to check it out, but I'm pretty sure." They waited till later on to go back. John knocked and Jenny answered with her son in her arms. She looked scared.

"What?" She asked. 'Pleasent aren't we.' Rain thought.

"Um Jenny, you ok?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You out of the house!" Rain said. They all looked at her. "NOW! GET YOUR DAUGHTER AND GET OUT NOW!"

"Rain! What has..."

"No time dad! This thing wants them dead!" She looked at Jenny, "DAD GET HER AWAY!" John grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Missouri came and explained everything to her. "But Sarry!"

"I'll get her! Just stay out here!" And Rain ran inside, the door slamming behind her. She ran upstairs and into the girls room. Sarry was sitting on her bed, looking at the figure on fire. "SARRY!" She looked over at Rain. Rain grabbed her and ran from the room.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's outside. We have to ge out of this house now!" Rain said as she ran down the stairs. She tried to get the door open with no luck. "Oh this is just great." They ran over to a window and tried to break it, no luck. "Can't I get just one break!" Little did anyone know, that at the moment Dean and Sam were driving to Kansas. Sam had a vision about Jenny and their old house and are going to check it out. "Sarry, stay close to me! No matter what, don't leave my side ok." The scared girl nodded and they looked for another exit. She heard her father trying to get in the front door.

"Rain! Rain! Can you heat me?"

"We can't get out! Dad you have to get in here. I can't do this one alone!"

"You know what it is?"

"Yes. And this is not go..."

"RAIN! RAIN!" The only answer John got was the screaming of a little girl and the sound of growling. "RAIN!"

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rain's POV

'This is so not good!' Was my only thought as I was pulled down the hall. I caught a glimps of Sarry and the poor thing was terrified. I can't blame her, I knew what was comming and I was scared too. Whatever was pulling me stopped near the basement door and I stood up. "SARRY!" The girl came running in. "Remember what I said ok."

"Ok."

"You thought you could get away from him!"

"Oh no!"

"You can never get away. Your one with him."

"Not you. Please not you!" I turned and saw him. A tall man, wearing a nice white suit. "Why did it have to be you?"

"So you remember me Raindrop."

"Don't call me that!" I screamed as I placed Sarry behind me.

"My you HAVE changed. I remember when you would kill girls as weak as her."

"Shut up! He sent you here didn't he?"

"What do you think?"

"Rain." Sarry whispered, tugging on my shirt.

'It's ok. You'll be fine I promise.'

"Still with the telepathy. That's not going to help you this time Rain." The man, who's name is Moloch ( Demon worshipped by the Israelites through child sacrifice. I looked it up.) lifted a hand and threw me against the wall and I landed with a thud. "As for you child." He started advancing to Sarry.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" With a wave of my hand, he knew how I felt thirty seconds ago. "SARRY RUN!"

"Your not going anywhere!"

"Like hell she's not!" I looked over and saw that was holding Sarry by her neck. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

"You care so much for someone you just met. That's cute. Sorry, but he gave me an order and unlike you, I follow them. She has to die!" He squeezed her neck and I snapped.

"NO!" I jumped at him and he threw her through the window. 'At least she's outside.'

"You fell for it." I grabbed him and we wrestled around. "Your so weak now Rain. So weak." He stood up and threw me against the wall AGAIN.

"I hate walls!"

"You really want to play?"

"No. I want you dead."

"Too bad. I'm eternal girl." He said as he pulled out his REALLY sharp sword.

'I'm in trouble.' "Why didn't he come himself? Why send you of all demons?"

"He knows your love for me and my sword."

"HA! That sword is the last thing I love."

"No more stalling." He ran at me. His speed was greater than mine and I knew I couldn't hold out dodgeing his attacks for long. Then I remembered. 'There is a way I can kill him. Ok not kill, but send him away.' He managed to get my arm with his sword.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed as I grabbed my now useless arm. I lifted my good hand and threw him across the room. I just needed distance. I needed a rest, even if it was only moments. I heard my dad yelling for me and I guess I got distracted. The next thing I knew was pain. The pain of having a sword jammed into your side. Not pretty. "AAAAaaaaaHhhh!" I fell to the ground with Moloch standing over me. I didn't know what to do, I knew I was as good as dead. I knew when I realized who it was. I realized to late. "Dean." I whispered.

General POV with Dean and Sam

Near Lawerence

The brother's were close to their old home. Sam had a dream about a women that needed help and they both knew they had to check it out. Dean promised himself a long time ago that he would never come back here, but it felt right to come. Suddenly Dean screamed and held his chest. Sam quickly grabbed the wheel as to not crash.

"DEAN! What is it?"

"The pain!"

"What?"

"Rain."

"What about her?" By this time Sam pulled the car over and was holding Dean.

"She needs out help Sam. Drive." They switched places and Sam took off. Dean was curled up by the window.

"Are you ok man?"

"I don't know. My chest. It hurts. I know it's Rain. She's hurt bad."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Sam looked at his older brother, who had his eyes closed.

"You still with me?" Sam asked touching his brother's shoulder.

"Hum. Hurry Sam."

"I'm going as fast as I can man. Just hang on. We're almost there."

"Sam."

"Yea Dean?"

"It's my heart Sam. It hurt's."

"Your heart?" Sam was confused.

"I never should have let her leave Sam. She should be with us, not hurt somewhere."

"I know man. She's gonna be alright. We're here and so is dad."

"What?" They pulled up in front of their old house to see their father trying, in vein, to get inside. They also noticed the women from Sam's dream sitting across the street with some lady and two small children. Sam helped Dean out of the car and yelled for his father.

"DAD!" John stopped what he was doing and looked at his boys.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Rain?"

"Dean what's wrong with you?"

"Rain dad, where is she?"

"In the house. I can't get in."

"She's hurt. I have to get in. Help me to the door Sam." Sam did as he was asked. John not far behind.

"You won't be able to get in Dean."

"Yes I will." Once they made it to the door, Sam and John were thrown back, but Dean stayed put. He opened the door and went inside to find his sister. He saw her in the living room. She was bleeding from the side and she was crying. 'At least she's alive.'

"Dean?" She whispered. He ran to her side the minute he heard his name.

"It's me Raindrop. How you holding up?"

"You have to get out."

"Not without you. Come on."

"No Dean." She grabbed his shirt. "You have to go before he comes back."

"Who comes back? The demon?"

"One of them."

"Rain you have to stay awake ok."

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Me." Dean turned to face Moloch. Moloch grabbed him and lifted him off the floor. Dean faught for air. "So your Dean. I thought you'd be taller."

"Leave him alone. Please." Rain said from the floor.

"That's cute. How much she cares for you. Ya know when she was in that cage for all those years with only me and Uvall. She was so fond of me, weren't you Rain?"

"Please, just leave him alone. I'll do anything. Please let him go." Rain pleaded. Moloch looked at her and then Dean. He dropped Dean and kicked him out of the way. He walked over to where Rain was laying.

"Isn't that how you came to me in the first place? Protecting a brother?"

"What's your point?"

"Don't have one." He was about to grab her, but he stopped when a bullet entered his head. He turned to see Dean. "Your not bright are you? You think a bullet cam kill ME? Do you even know who I am boy?" He started walking to Dean.

"Dean, you have to get out. Run now, please!" Rain was begging Dean to save himself. Neither of them were any match for Moloch.

"Time to die Dean." Moloch reached for him, but was blinded by a bright light. This gave Dean enough time to run to Rain.

"Time to go. Rain?"

"I told you to leave. You shoul of..."

"Rain?"

"Dean look." Rain pointed to where the bright light was comming from. "What is that?"

"Mom." Rain looked up at Dean.

"Come again?"

"It's mom." The two sat there looking at this light that seemed to engulf them all, demon included. Moloch was screaming like he was in pain.

"Leave my children alone!" Came a stern voice.

"Mom!" Dean said a little louder. Mary looked over at Dean and Rain, then back at the demon.

"You have done enough. Time for you to leave for good. Tell your master that if he comes anywhere near my family again, he'll pay dearly for it." Moloch screamed again then disappeared. Mary walked over to the twins.

"Dean, Rain."

"Mom is it really you?" Dean asked still holding Rain in his lap. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Yes Dean. You need to look after her. All three of you need to stay together. This is going to be more than any of you can handle by yourselves. Watch out for Sam and Rain."

"I will mom."

"Rain. It'll be ok."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It will. I love you all so much."

"We love you too mom." Rain said. She passed out after that, her mother's face the last thing she saw.

"You have to get her out now Dean. You have to hurry." Anf like that she was gone. Without hesatation, Dean picked up Rain and carried her out the front door. Sam and John ran to them as soon as they saw them.

"Dean are you alright?"

"Dad I'm fine, but.."

"Rain. Come on we have to go and fast."

"I'll stay. Make sure everythings ok here." John said. Dean was too busy placing Rain in the Impala to hear him.

"Ok dad. We'll call you when we know something." Sam said as he ran to the drivers side and got in. Dean was in the back holding Rain. He had his leather jacket placed on the stab wound, trying his best to stop the bleeding. It was slowing, but not much.

"Hurry Sam."

"I will."

'Don't worry Raindrop. You'll be ok. I'm not letting you go again.'

'Dean. I'm cold.'

'We're on the way to the hospital now. You have to hang on.'

'I'll try.'

'No trying. You have to.'

'Ok. Just don't beg. It doesn't suit you.'

'What about mom?'

'Gone.'

'How are you?'

'Fine. Just worry about you will ya.'

'How'd you know?'

'What?'

'To come. How did you know?'

'Gut feeling. We'll explain it when you get better.'

'Ok. Where's Sam?'

'Driving.' "How much longer Sam?"

"We're almost there. How is she?"

"She want's to sleep and she's cold."

"That's not good Dean. Just keep her awake."

"I am. Just drive faster." Ten minutes later they made it to the hospital. Dean took Rain inside and handed her off to the doctors. Sam and Dean were told they had to wait in the waiting room. The doctor would talk to them when they knew something.

"I hate hospitals." Dean said as he sat down. Sam sat next to him.

"So do I. How you holdin up?"

"I've had better days Sammy."

"She'll be ok Dean. Don't worry."

"I know, it's just."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Ok see if you think like that then something bad will happen."

"I know your trying to lighten the mood here Sam, but it's not working."

"At least I tried right?" Dean let out a small laugh.

"Yea." Just then everything went crazy. Doctors and nurses were running all over the place. Sam looked over to where Dean was sitting, but no Dean there.

"Dean! Where are you going?" He found him heading to the door the doctors took Rain through.

"It's her man. She's dying."

"No she's not Dean."

"Sam look at me." He did, "Do I look like I'm mistaken?"

"No, but still."

"No buts Sam. I'm going to find her." They both went down the hall and saw the room that everyone was going in and out of. Sure enough it was Rain's. Dean pushed open the door and looked at her. She was stripped down to her underwear. There were cuts all over her body, deep ones. Ones that Dean never noticed. Bad ones. "Rain!" The doctors look at the two men now standing in the room.

"Nurse get them out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving." Dean faught the nurses.

"Sir you have to go. You can't be in here. Everything will be fine, but you have to go now."

'Dean don't leave.' Rain thought. 'Don't leave me alone like this.' She was out cold, but she still managed to think to Dean.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Sir you have..."

"You have to keep your hands to yourself. She wants me to stay and I'm staying!" Sam looked at Dean and then at Rain.

"I'll leave, just let him stay." Sam said. Dean looked at his baby brother with thankful eyes.

"Ok. He can stay, but you have to stay out of the way. Her injuries are very severe." Dean nodded and turned to Sam.

"Thanks man."

"Just keep her with us and that'll be thanks enough."

"Deal." Sam left and Dean went to where they told him to sit.

'You still here Dean?'

'You know it. You have to hang on Rain.'

'I can't Dean. It's too much pain. I'm just so tired and cold.'

'I know Raindrop, but please don't leave us again.'

'I thought you wanted me away from you?'

'I didn't mean that. I was just...'

'I know. Dad and I worked it out.'

'Ok.'

'Hey Dean?'

'Yea.'

'You still have my necklace?'

'Sure do.'

'I want it back when I wake up.'

'You got it. So your planning on waking up?'

'You know it. Can't get rid...'

'Rain?' "RAIN!"

**FLATLINE**

**A/N Who's a bitch? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Aren't I a bitch! There will be a sequal for all those who read 'When the Rain Drops'. You just have to wait for it! You won't have to wait long though. While you wait, take a stab at 'Powerful New Hunters.' It's funny in a jackass sorta way. Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to Mayo45 for all the ideas and suggestions! Till we meet again! BYES! Before I forget, the demon's I used in the last chapter ARE real. I looked up ones I thought were cool.

Moloch : Demon worshipped by the Israelites through child sacrifice

Uvall : Duke, commanding 36 legions, knows the past, present and future; strong and scary

Just a little tidbit for ya.


End file.
